Chrysanthèmes
by Maesoul
Summary: Bonnie ne voit qu'un vampire. Kol ne voit qu'une sorcière. Que se passe-t-il quand ils remarquent qu'ils ne sont pas que ça ?
1. S'il te plait

Chapitre 1 :

Jérémy a son entrainement de baseball tout les jours de 17h à 19h. Il est une proie plutôt facile, se dit Kol. Ennuyant. Avant de partir, il avait appris ce qu'il pouvait sur le jeune homme. Et plus, il le voyait, plus l'idée de le transformer lui devenait attrayante. Juste pour se divertir. Juste pour voir la tête du ScoobyGang. Il mit cette idée de coté en repensant au chantage de Klaus. Une fois que celui-ci lui annoncerait la bonne nouvelle, plus rien ne l'en empêcherait. Klaus n'avait pas appelé depuis bientôt deux jours. Kol décide de venir aux nouvelles et l'appelle. Alors que le téléphone sonne une première fois, il voit apparaitre Elena au bout du terrain d'entrainement. Deuxième sonnerie, Damon fait son entrée. Troisième sonnerie, Klaus répond. « Kol c'est bon ». Kol raccroche sans rien dire en souriant.

Il se rend derrière Jérémy en deux secondes et lui frappe légèrement l'épaule.

« Alors comment s'est passé l'entrainement ? Ça te dérange si je t'emprunte ça » dit-il en prenant la batte des mains de Jérémy, sans attendre de réponse.

Damon a à peine le temps de réaliser l'ampleur de la scène que la batte se brise sur sa mâchoire. Elena crie. Jérémy est juste étonné et ajoute :

« Finalement je parie que tu n'est pas le cousin du coach, et que ton nom n'est pas Ed »

« Pas vraiment non »

Kol se met à rire en poussant le corps de Damon avec son pied. Celui-ci tousse et commence à se relever avec l'aide d'Elena. Sa blessure guérit peu à peu.

« Qui veut jouer ? Un autre tour peut-être Damon ? » Demande Kol.

Jeremy attrape le bout de batte brisé et l'enfonce dans le corps de Kol. Kol s'écroule en se retournant vers Jérémy.

« C'est déjà une honte de croire un vampire sous compulsion, mais alors te croire sans compulsion … revanche … Ed ! »

Damon attrape l'épaule de Jérémy et le tire vers la voiture, « mieux vaut se sauver avant qu'il retrouve assez de force pour se désempaler, Elena a besoin de toi vivant »

La voiture démarre et Kol se relève en arrachant le bout de bois de sa poitrine. Il regarde ses vêtements ruinés et grimace. Son téléphone sonne. Klaus. « Réunion urgente rentres !». Kol hésite un instant mais rentre dans sa voiture et se dirige vers Mystic Falls.

* * *

Kol entre dans la maison.

« Hey ho ! Personne pour applaudir mon entrée ? Pour me souhaiter bon retour à la maison ? »

« Donnes moi une bonne raison de le faire » répond Rebekkah en arrivant à sa droite.

« Mon existence même en est une, Bekka »

« C'est bien la seule fois que je me le dis mais que Dieu nous sauve ! » dit elle en se dirigeant vers le salon avec Kol à sa suite.

Tout le monde est là. Klaus, Elijah, Bekka et lui-même.

« Laissez-moi deviner … des nouvelles de notre chère génitrice à l'instinct maternel si prononcé et de son valet ? »

« Finn est mort » répond Elijah.

« Et avec lui tout les vampires qu'il a créé » ajoute Bekkah.

« Comment ça ? »

« Elena et sa bande l'ont tué »

« Bon débarras » dit-il en se mordant la lèvre. « Et ça nous donne une raison d'aller leur payer une petite visite, non ? »

« Kol, on se calme » lui dit Elijah.

Kol hausse un sourcil.

« Ok … »

« Pour continuer, vous devez être très prudents Kol et Bekkah. Car en ayant transformé Rose, qui a ensuite transformé Katherine, qui a ensuite transformé Damon et Stefan, je suis sauf. Et Klaus a transformé Tyler. Mais vous deux … »

« Le ScoobyGang sait que c'est toi qui est responsable pour Rose ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais mieux vaut être prudent »

« On n'a qu'a transformé un de leur proche, et le tour est joué non ? »

« Kol, ce n'est pas une façon d'agir » le prévient Elijah.

« Oh toi et tes grandes morales ! »

Kol quitte la pièce en pensant aux personnes à transformer. Ce quaterback blond et ce petit ange de Jérémy se disputent la place de victime dans son esprit lorsque Klaus le rattrape.

« Ne touche pas à Elena. J'en ai besoin. Ni à la sorcière, on aura peut-être besoin d'elle pour se débarrasser de mère »

« Ce n'était pas mes premiers choix mais maintenant que tu parles d'Elena … »

« Kol ! »

« Calme, de toute façon, elle n'est pas là, elle est à Denver, venue sauver son frère de mes griffes je présume »

Klaus hoche la tête.

« Et ton amie la sorcière, je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble »

Kol attrape ses clés et lance « je vais au grill, quelqu'un vient ? »

Bekkah arrive à toute vitesse. « Moi »

* * *

Bekkah entre la première dans le bar et se dirige directement vers Matt.

« Alors fier de ta bande ? Fier qu'ils se soient débarrasser d'un d'entre nous ? » Lui crache-t-elle, tandis que Kol s'assoit à coté d'eux.

Matt relève la tête derrière le bar.

« Tu dois être celui qui comprend le mieux ce que cela fait de perdre un frère ou une sœur. » ajoute Kol.

Bekkah écarquille les yeux et se penche vers Matt. Et en une fraction de seconde, elle lui arrache son tablier sans que personne ne voie rien.

Elle le porte à son visage avant de le tendre à Kol. Kol le prend dans ses mains. Finn. Le vêtement sent le parfum de Finn. Cette odeur poivrée que Sage adorait.

Kol se lève, son instinct le dirige. Bekkah pose une main sur le torse de son frère. Elle relève la tête les larmes aux yeux. Matt semble étonné de la voir si fragile.

« On va d'abord s'assurer que c'est lui. S'il te plait Kol. »

Kol n'a jamais entendu Bekkah dire s'il te plait depuis qu'elle est devenue un vampire. Là, il a l'impression de la revoir quand elle était humaine. Il recule.

« Juste pour cette fois. Souviens toi de ça Matt et souviens toi aussi que Finn était un des nôtres » dit tout de même Kol à Matt.

« Matt... c'était mon frère » ajoute Bekkah avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Matt se retrouve là tout seul. Il n'a pas pu dire un mot, mais de toute façon qu'est ce qu'il aurait pu dire ? Il s'enferme dans la réserve et s'assit par terre. Il a aidé le meurtrier de sa sœur à tuer le frère de quelqu'un d'autre. Il frappe dans le sol avec ses poings. Ses mains saignent. Il les relève devant son visage. Il tremble. « Pardon Vicky. Pardon. »

* * *

Bonnie regarde son téléphone. Jérémy. Elle décroche et attend.

« Bonnie tu es là ? »

« Oui Jérémy, tout va bien ? »

« Oui oui, j'appelle à propos...j'appelle à propos de Vicky. »

« Continues »

« Damon et Elena sont venus me voir pour que parle à Rose »

« Rose, le vampire ? Rose qui est morte ? »

Bonnie peste. Elena et Damon avaient pourtant promis de laisser Jérémy en dehors de tout ça.

« Oui »

« Qu'est ce que ça à voir avec Vicky ? »

« Elle est rapidement apparue par la suite »

«Et ? »

« Matt est en danger. Va au Grill »

« Ok »

Bonnie raccroche et attrape son manteau. Ne pas sauver Damon est une chose. Ne pas sauver Matt qui est son ami d'enfance et qui est humain, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Elle débarque au Grill et demande au serveur où est Matt. Il lui indique la réserve.

Elle ouvre la porte en utilisant la magie pour la déverrouiller. Matt lève la tête. Bonnie ne voie que le bleu de ses yeux et le rouge du sang sur ses mains. Elle se penche, enlève son écharpe et lui enveloppe les mains.

« Vient »

Elle le ramène chez elle. La maison est vide. Elle le fait s'asseoir au comptoir de la cuisine. Elle rince ses plaies, sans parler. Si Matt veut lui parler, il le fera. Elle monte dans sa chambre et attrape un pot d'onguent. Elle redescend avec et l'ouvre devant Matt. Il pose sa main sur son poignet.

« Non, laisse–les, elles méritent d'être là, elles sont là pour que je me souvienne »

« Mais Matt ça te soulagera »

« S'il te plait »

Bonnie referme le pot et sourit à Matt.

« D'accord »

« Merci Bon »


	2. Merci

**Tout d'abord : Merci à mes revieweuses du premier chapitre : _angelwhitelys, Johanne, Lollipop, WhiteBlackGrey, Salon, Anna et Roselia001._**

**Et pour répondre plus précisément à l'une :**  
**_Anna :_ Je vais essayer de prendre un peu plus mon temps, dis moi ce que t'en penses au fur et à mesure, mais j'admets que dans ce chapitre rien ne laisse beaucoup de place à la description dans ma tête. Mais j'essaie ! Et, non, le Rated M n'est pas là pour rien, mais là pour le coup c'est moi qui ne me presse pas. **

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, elles me poussent vraiment à continuer et me motivent, j'suis toute contente à chacune d'elles ! Je vous encourage donc très TREEEEEEES vivement à continuer de me donner votre avis ! **

* * *

Bonnie regarde Matt dormir dans le salon. Elle remonte la couverture sur son torse. Le portable de Matt vibre. Elle l'attrape pour l'éteindre pour ne pas qu'il réveille le jeune homme. Elle regarde l'écran. Stefan. Elle appuie instinctivement sur le bouton vert et le porte à son oreille.

"Oui Stefan ?"

"Euh … Bonnie ?"

"Oui."

"Matt est avec toi ?"

"Oui."

"On a peut être un problème, on pensait se réunir, si tu veux venir avec Matt ca serait bien, enfin si tu te sens enfin prête…"

"Prête ?"

"Euh enfin si tu …si tu te sens assez forte pour avancer."

"Parce que selon toi en ce moment je manque juste de force ?"

"Bonnie, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire et tu le sais très bien, je comprends juste que tu aies besoin …"

"Stop Stefan, ne dit plus rien, tu ne comprends pas, tu ne sais rien."

"Tu sais très bien que si j'avais pu …"

"Arrête ! Arrêtes de me dire ce que je devrais savoir ! Arrête d'appeler Matt pour ton sale boulot ! Arrête de foutre en l'air tout ce qu'il reste de bien dans cette ville !"

"Bonnie ! Tu es en colère, mais je t'assure que si j'avais pu trouver un autre…"

"Laisses tomber, Stefan, il y avait d'autres moyens, tu aurais pu m'appeler ou bien même venir me trouver avant, m'en parler, me demander d'agir en conséquence, et TU sais très bien que j'aurais tout fait pour Elena, mais non ! C'est tellement mieux de venir transformer ma mère en vampire. Tellement plus simple !"

"Je … Je…"

"Oh mais c'est qu'il se met enfin à réfléchir a autre chose que « Comment vais-je faire pour éviter de me battre contre mon frère encore une fois pour une fille » "

La réponse était mesquine, elle le sait, Bonnie ne s'en soucie même pas avant de reprendre.

"Et au passage, évite d'appeler Matt à partir de maintenant. Il n'est pas immortel, il a eu sa dose de problèmes pour au moins les vingt cinq ans à venir et même si ca te semble le temps d'une page de journal, pour nous autres mortels c'est une période assez importante. Merci."

Elle raccroche ne laissant pas le temps à Stefan de répondre. Elle se sent un peu coupable mais pas assez pour rappeler. Elle regarde Matt qu'elle a réveillé à force de parler et d'hurler à Stefan. Il lui sourit.

"Bonnie Bang est de retour !"

"Ah le surnom idiot est de retour ?"

"Bon-fire est de retour ?"

"C'est assez incroyable le nombre de surnoms idiots que tu m'as trouvé depuis qu'on se connait."

"Écoute ! c'est toujours mieux que Bon-on-the-rocks !"

Bonnie, faussement offusquée et tout sourire, attrape le coussin le plus proche et essaye de l'étouffer avec. Matt se roule sur le divan en riant. Elle se penche pour le chatouiller et après quelques minutes, Matt capitule et s'excuse. Elle s'arrête. Elle lui lance un dernier coussin avant de monter à sa chambre. Elle se couche dans son lit, fatiguée, en se disant que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rit et fait quelque chose d'aussi normal que de se chamailler avec Matt. Et rien que d'y penser, elle se sent plus sereine et s'endort.

* * *

Kol regarde Elijah faire des allers-retours dans la pièce, le téléphone scotché à son oreille. Elijah s'arrête soudainement et raccroche. Il lui sourit et vient s'asseoir aux cotés de Rebekkah. Celle-ci et Kol attendent qu'il commence à parler impatient.

"J'ai peut-être réussi à mettre la main sur une sorcière."

"Peut-être ?"

"Oui, je te rappelle que les sorcières quand elles ne sont pas menacées n'aiment pas particulièrement faire affaire à nous autres vampires. Mais une de leurs familles me doit un service depuis plusieurs …siècles. D'où l'importance d'être cordial et d'établir de bonnes relations."

"Ou celui de t'avoir dans la famille ! Il en faut bien un ! et comme ça ni Rebekkah ni moi n'avons à nous embarrasser de toutes ces … politesses."

"En voilà, une façon de me remercier."

Kol et Rebekkah se regardent avant d'entonner avec un ton enfantin qui sonne affreusement faux aux oreilles d'Elijah mais qui lui rappelle leur enfance quand mère tentait, sans succès, de leur apprendre la politesse :

"Merci, grand frère Elijah."


	3. Désolé

**Dans ma grande miséricorde, et surtout vu que je me sens coupable d'avoir posté un chapitre si court juste avant, voici un autre chapitre ! Par contre je préviens mais …y'a pas de Bonnie dans celui-ci (OMG comme dirait Elijah), juste tout plein d'Original !**

**Et encore un grand merci à mes revieweuses, ça me donne envie de poster vite :D**

**NB : Prochain chapitre LA rencontre Bonnie/Kol (j'en entend dire « ENFIN ! »)**

Chapitre 3 :

Kol regarde le tablier de Matt soigneusement plié sur la table basse. Il l'attrape, l'examine comme si l'objet allait soudainement changer, le chiffonne puis le replie soigneusement avant de le reposer sur la table. Elijah l'observe et grimace, c'est la huitième fois de la journée que Kol observe ce rituel. Il n'est pas sur que ce soit totalement sain pour lui mais à quoi bon s'en mêler, Kol agit toujours à sa volonté et rien de ce qu'il pourra dire ne le fera changer. Kol a toujours été un esprit libre. Le téléphone d'Elijah sonne et celui-ci décroche immédiatement sous le regard intéressé de Kol. Elijah acquisse plusieurs fois, parle à voix basse et raccroche.

« Tout est organisé »

« Demain, au Grill à 20h alors »

« Tu apprendras qu'il est malpoli d'écouter les conversations téléphonique des gens »

« Désolé, j'ai tout juste eu le temps de me faire à l'existence du téléphone mobile, tu sais 100 ans dans un coffin et tout ça ! »

Elijah lève les yeux au ciel en souriant. Il traverse la pièce et se penche vers son frère.

« Attend de voir les miracles de l'informatique ! »

Kol le regarde sortir de la pièce interrogatif. Il se lève à son tour pour aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Rebekkah. Il regarde le tablier avec un sourire carnassier et quitte la pièce. Rebekkah est assise sur la rambarde de la terrasse, les pieds dans le vide. Elle chantonne un vieil air de musique que Finn leur chantait souvent avant de partir pour la chasse. Il s'accoude à la rambarde sans bruit et écoute sa sœur. Il ferme les yeu,; la voix de Finn se mêle à celle de Rebekkah.

« Je ne sais si on a vraiment le droit de le pleurer, il a essayé de nous tuer, et on quasiment eu la même intention en contrecarrant ses plans »

« Je me fiche de savoir si on a le droit, et ça serait bien la première fois que tu t'en soucie toi aussi »

« J'ai récupéré un des ses effets »

« Le soleil va bientôt se coucher, il va être l'heure » répond Rebekkah ayant comprit le message implicite.

Rebekkah saute de la rambarde et atterri six mètres plus bas. Kol la rejoint en sautant par-dessus la barrière de marbre.

« La chute est moins douloureuse que la dernière fois ? »

Kol la regarde faussement en colère et lui pince les cotes avant de retourner à la porte de la maison. Il appelle Klaus et Elijah en criant leurs noms. Klaus sort de son atelier avec l'air embêté et Elijah apparait rapidement dans les escaliers. Kol regarde ses frères et sort un petit objet de sa poche. A sa vue, Elijah et Klaus enfilent leurs manteaux et le suivent à l'extérieur. La fratrie sort de la propriété à pied et se dirige vers les chutes à l'extérieur de la ville en silence. Une légère pluie commence à tomber. Le soleil commence lentement à se coucher lorsqu'ils atteignent enfin leur destination. Arrivés, Klaus s'arrête avant ses frères et sœur. Elijah se retourne pour le regarder. Klaus semble sur le point de faire demi-tour. La pluie s'arrête aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée et Elijah se décide à parler.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je ne suis pas sur de ce que je fais là, je ferai mieux de repartir »

Kol arrive derrière lui et le pousse violemment le faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il tombe à terre. Klaus assit dans la boue, regarde son cadet. Kol lui sourit.

« Quoi que tu en dises on partage une mère diabolique tout les quatre »

Il lève sa manche droite pour laisser apparaitre une cicatrice.

« Et quelques bons moments aussi »

Rebekkah soulève ses cheveux et laisse apparaitre une cicatrice au niveau de la nuque. Elijah déboutonne le haut de sa chemise et tire dessus pour montrer sa clavicule gauche. Klaus les regarde et sourit en fermant les yeux. Quand il les rouvre, il voit les mains de Kol et Elijah tendues vers lui. Il les attrape mais au lieu de se relever, tire ses frères à terre avec lui. Rebekkah les regarde en souriant.

« N'espérez pas que je me joigne à vous ! » ajoute-t-elle avant de se retourner et d'avancer.

Kol et Klaus se regardent malicieusement et se relèvent vite. Klaus apparait devant elle la forçant à s'arrêter. Il a les bras grand ouverts.

« Klaus » dit Rebekkah d'une voix menaçante, « n'essaie même pas »

« On n'essaie pas, on réussit dans la famille » dit Kol derrière elle avant de la prendre par surprise dans ses bras. Elle hurle. Elijah arrive et lui barbouille le visage de boue en réponse. Quand elle finit par se taire Kol la lâche.

« Vous allez voir je vais me vengez, vous avez intérêt à passer le milles prochaines années à surveiller vos arrières »

Les trois frères rient et se dirigent vers le bord de l'eau. Chacun d'eux s'assit sur le rebord mouillé en pierre. Rebekkah prend de l'eau et se lave le visage. Ses frères trempent leurs mains souillées dans l'eau froide.

Elijah attrape un restant de planche de bois à sa droite. Il sort un couteau et un stylo de sa poche de veste et taille une petite coque dedans le bois. Il passe la petite sculpture et le stylo à Klaus. Klaus tourne le bout de bois dans ses mains et commence à dessiner des feuilles dessus. Il inscrit le nom de Finn en runes sur le coté du navire improvisé. Il passe l'objet à Rebekkah. Rebekkah porte l'objet à ses lèvres et recommence à chanter la chanson de Finn. La coque arrive dans les mains de Kol. Il sort un objet brillant de sa poche intérieure. La chevalière de Finn.

C'est une bague en argent ornée d'une émeraude carrée. Les mêmes feuilles que Klaus a dessinées sont gravées sur le tour. La bague a légèrement noircie mais la pierre a gardé son éclat. Kol la pose dans le creux de l'embarcation. Il sort un briquet, regarde autour de lui à la recherche de brindilles sèches mais la pluie a mouillé tout les environs.

Rebekkah attrape le couteau posé aux cotés d'Elijah en se penchant par-dessus Klaus. Elle choisi une mèche sèche de ses cheveux et la tranche tout en continuant à chanter. Elle regarde Klaus et approche le couteau de sa tête, il ne bouge pas et la laisse couper une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle fait de même avec Elijah et Kol. Elle entremêle leurs cheveux avec la bague et la repose dans l'embarcation que tient Kol. Kol met feu à ceux-ci et pose l'embarcation dans l'eau. Il se met à chanter le dernier refrain avec sa sœur, bientôt rejoint par ses frères. L'embarcation part doucement.


	4. Au plaisir

**Merci pour les reviews encore une fois !**

**_ To Anna_ : Merci pour le feedback. C'est très apprécié, et je vais essayé au possible de ne pas ruiner le caractère de Kol que j'aime tant, le caractère hein ! (enfin ...ok... Kol tout court aussi)**

**Pour ceux qui ont vu le 3x19 : Je tiens à rappeler que dans mon histoire Bekkah-chou n'est pas possédée par I-want-to-kill-them-all-mom-of-the-year Esther. Et que tout ce qu'il se passe à Denver après que Kol ait défoncé Damon au baseball **_(ahahahah le jeu de mots pourri)_** n'a pas eu lieu. Même si j'ai beaucoup aimé Kol chez Scary-Mary, vraiment drôle, il a un sens de la répartie mmmh :) Puis quand il dit "darling" ca me rapelle Klaus avec son "love"**

**So ... ENJOY !  
**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Bonnie regarde sa montre. Sept heure quarante-cinq. Elle met ses mains dans ses poches, relève la tête et entre dans le Mystic Grill. Elle fait la fière mais au fond d'elle, elle tremble. Elle étudie les gens dans la pièce, elle est un peu en avance mais son rendez-vous devrait être là sous peu. C'est au moment où elle s'accoude au bar qu'elle sent cette vague de sensations désagréables la frapper de plein fouet. Un Original. Un Original est proche et son sixième sens n'aime pas ça. Elle se retourne à sa droite prête à reculer si besoin. Un jeune homme d'une petite vingtaine d'années est accoudé au bar. Les cheveux bruns courts, un sourire mauvais aux lèvre, il détaille la foule comme elle l'a fait, mais son regard n'est certainement pas amical ou même neutre, il est froid et amusé. Il se retourne lentement vers elle.

« Soit tu es amoureuse de moi, ce qui est parfaitement compréhensible, soit je t'effraie ce qui veux surement dire que tu sais ce que je suis »

Bonnie relève le menton. Elle le trouvait déjà détestable avant, mais cela a empiré quand il a ouvert la bouche.

« Plutôt mourir que d'aimer un monstre comme toi et ta famille, au plaisir !» répond-elle en se retournant pour aller s'asseoir le plus loin possible.

« On peut arranger ça » la coupe-t-il en la tirant à toute vitesse vers la porte arrière.

Bonnie n'a même pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il lui arrive qu'elle se retrouve à genoux sur le sol de la ruelle à l'arrière du bar. Ses genoux saignent, ils se sont râpés sur le sol depuis qu'il a attrapé son cou pour la tirer dans le bar, et sa vitesse vampirique n'a fait qu'empirer la chose. Son pantalon est déchiré. Le sang le tache lentement réveillant les sens du vampire qui se tient devant elle. Son cou la brule, elle est sure qu'on peut encore y voir la trace des doigts de l'original. Sa vue se brouille. Il la soulève du sol par le cou pour la plaquer contre le mur.

« Les sorcières ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient on dirait, peut être que tu es inutile finalement»

Bonnie ne voit qu'une forme floue. Elle puise dans ses dernières ressources pour lui faire subir l'anévrisme de sa vie. Il serre les dents et son cou par la même occasion. Il rapproche sa bouche de celui-ci. Elle arrête automatiquement et la pression se relâche légèrement, la laissant aspirer quelques bouffées d'air salvatrices. Il caresse son cou avec son pouce pour la torturer un peu plus.

« Vas-y mords moi, qu'on en finisse, on sait tout les deux que je ne …ne peux rien y faire. Finis-en »

Bonnie ne bouge plus, elle ne cherche plus à se défendre, elle sait que c'est perdu d'avance. Elle en a assez de se battre lorsqu'elle sait qu'elle va perdre. Elle penche son cou vers la droite lui donnant un meilleur accès.

Kol regarde la jeune fille devant lui. Sans compulsion et déjà si passive ! Elle à l'air plus morte que lui ne l'a jamais été. Il n'y a aucun plaisir à chasser une proie déjà à terre. Toute son adrénaline retombe.

« Tu sais vraiment comment rendre les choses ennuyantes » dit-il avant de reculer et de la lâcher.

Bonnie s'écroule au pied du mur. Sa vue redevient claire au fur et à mesure qu'elle respire enfin librement. Kol la regarde reprendre lentement des couleurs. Au bout d'un moment il sourit et se baisse vers elle. Il enfonce son pouce dans une des plaies de ses genoux. Bonnie crie de surprise et de douleur. Kol se redresse et lèche son pouce ensanglanté.

« Ca s'est pour le mal de tête, meilleur remède à vie ! et ... _Au plaisir_ sorcière ! » ajoute-il en la citant.

La porte arrière du Grill s'ouvre avant même que Bonnie parle. Elijah apparait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il est accompagné mais Kol ne reconnait pas la jeune femme à ses cotés.

« Kol … Bonnie ? » s'écrie-t-il en voyant la jeune femme assise contre le mur.

Bonnie lève les yeux vers les nouveaux arrivants. Elle laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« …Lucy… »

Sa cousine à l'air furieuse. Elle est assise droite à coté d'elle sur la banquette du bar. Bonnie la regarde. Lucy est vraiment une sorcière digne de ce nom. Même si elle sait combien les Originaux peuvent être dangereux, elle garde cet air de puissance devant eux. Rebekkah arrive bientôt se plaçant au bout de la table. Bonnie n'aime pas ça, trop d'Originaux à son gout. En même temps déjà Klaus tout seul c'était trop. Elijah prend la parole en premier.

« Miss Bennett, je tiens à m'excuser de la part de mon frère, il vient tout juste de se réveiller, et a un peu de mal à contrôler ses envies »

Kol acquisse, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Son frère ne sait pas de ce qu'il parle, mais si cela peut calmer un peu la belle jeune femme devant lui et lui laisser une ouverture, il peut bien s'excuser autant qu'il veut. Il détaille la jeune femme d'un air de prédateur.

Le regard que porte le jeune original sur Lucy n'échappe pas à Bonnie, et cela ne lui plait pas du tout. D'accord Lucy n'est pas la personne la plus proche d'elle, mais elle reste de sa famille. Le jeune homme porte son verre à sa bouche et avale une gorgée de vodka ne quittant pas sa nouvelle proie des yeux. Bonnie soulève un sourcil et enflamme l'alcool dans la gorge de Kol.

Celui-ci se met à tousser vivement. L'intérieur de sa gorge le brule. Il sait d'instinct que ce n'est pas la plus vieille des deux sorcières, elle est trop sage et avisé pour se permettre un tour comme ça. La brulure guérit vite et il relève les yeux vers la jeune femme en face de lui. Il l'a épargné, peut-être par ce qu'il croyait que c'était la sorcière d'Elijah, mais tout de même ! Et c'est comme ca qu'elle agit. Elle sait qu'elle est à l'abri à l'intérieur avec Elijah et Lucy mais qu'elle attende un peu ! Il la regarde l'air dur en fronçant les sourcils avant de sourire d'un air calculateur. Bonnie lui rend son sourire en paraissant le plus innocente possible.


	5. Si Non

_**Merci MERCI merci MEEEEERCI pour les reviews, elles m'ont vraiment faites toutes très plaisir ! J'étais à la limite de la danse de la victoire pour certaines d'entre elles, shame on me pour tant aimer ça …**_

_**To Anna** : 3 you. « préssée de lire la suite. Je vérifie tout les jours, pour information ^^ Je sais, je suis bizarre ! » = danse de la victoire de l'auteur. Et oui y'a pas que toi qui est bizarre !_

_**To WhiteBlackGrey** : Merci des deux commentaires, c'est vraiment sympa d'en avoir laisser un pour chaque chapitre ! Bien sur que Kol est sur de sa beauté en réalité je suis sur qu'il se shippe lui-même avec son reflet dans le mirroir… xD_

_**To Johanne** : Merci pour les trois commentaires, c'est apprécié à sa juste valeur ! Je suis contente que tu me dises que je suis bien le caractère du personnage, c'est un de mes plus grand challenge vu le peu que l'on connait Kol, je trouve que moins t'en sait sur le personnage plus c'est dur d'être sur qu'on le perçoit comme les autres le perçoivent (espérons que ma phrase ait du sens pour toi). Et je comprends parfaitement que tu sois occupée, et ça me touche d'autant plus que tu prennes quand même le temps de me lire !_

_**To Salom :** « maintenant que je n'ai plus rien à lire je reviens lol » j'ai rit en lisant ça, mais au final comment je devrais le prendre xD ahahahah_

**_#ANNONCE : mes rewieuses me font tellement plaisir que j'ai décidé de leur retourner en quelquesorte la faveur : Prochain chapitre dans 3 jours. Je vous laisse décider d'un élément à ajouter à l'histoire, un élément chacune ! L'élément doit être un objet ou une caractéristique (genre une couleur, une forme …) #_**

* * *

Kol était tout sourire, comme à son habitude. Quoi de mieux que savoir qu'on va taper sur les nerfs de quelqu'un que l'on n'aime pas ? Rien. Enfin si peut-être qu'il y'a mieux. Cette Lucy. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Kol se craqua les os des mains. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les femmes légèrement plus âgées. Même si en réalité, il était plus vieux, mais il était bloqué dans ses vingt-deux ans, et pour ce genre de chose le millénaire derrière lui ne comptait pas vraiment, se disait-il. Lucy était une jeune femme avec de la grâce et un contrôle quasi-parfait de soi, une qualité essentielle chez une partenaire selon lui. Elle lui rappelait Ayanna. Puissante avec ce coté calme. Enfin… calme jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à faire ressortir tout ses autres cotés et lui faire perdre son contrôle. Il repensa à ses choses favorites et assuma que la journée allait être bonne, embêter Bonnie en entrée et faire perdre le contrôle à Lucy en plat principal. Bennett préparez-vous ! Kol arrive ! pensa-t-il en se retournant pour voir Bonnie apparaitre au coin de la rue dans sa Prius. Il se mit en plein milieu de la rue à grande vitesse, suffisamment tôt pour que Bonnie freine.

Ce qu'elle fit après lui avoir foncé dans les genoux et l'avoir vu s'écrouler bien entendu ! Elle recule et gare soigneusement sa voiture sur le bas-côté. Elle descend et ferme la porte lentement avant de se diriger à coté de lui.

« Oh je ne t'avais pas vu, tu sais apparaitre à vitesse vampirique peut aussi avoir des inconvénients… »

Kol attend assis à terre que ses os se ressoudent et regarde la jeune sorcière attraper son téléphone dans la poche de son manteau rouge. Il se relève. Lui éclater le crane sur l'asphalte. La vider de son sang. La projeter contre sa voiture. Les options défilent dans son esprit. Elle parle vite au téléphone. Une histoire de vampire « potentiellement très énervant » venu « jouer avec ses nerfs car il n'a rien d'autre de mieux à faire dans sa pitoyable existence millénaire ». Tout cela lui plait bien. Il s'assoit sur le capot de sa voiture attendant qu'elle finisse son coup de fil.

Bonnie demande des comptes à Lucy. Pourquoi est-il là ? Elle lui jeté un regard emplit de haine. Il est en train d'inspecter ses vêtements déchirés quand elle raccroche.

« Toi et tes amis avez quelque chose contre les chemises en coton égyptien ? »

Elle regarde et lève les yeux au ciel avant de répondre.

« Je ne veux même pas savoir de quoi tu parles »

« Ton ami Jérémy a ruiné une de mes chemises lui aussi, il y'a à peine trois jours, tu as idée du prix d'une seule de celles-ci ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à demander à ta maman de la recoudre, ou bien même de la transformer en chemise-vampire et qu'elle se referme toute seule ouhhh » lui répond-elle sarcastique.

« Tu as un sens de l'humour bien bas et ca creuse encore »

« Jamais trop profond pour votre tombe mon seigneur »

Kol sourit malgré lui. Elle est bien plus combative que la veille. Peut-être l'influence de la belle Lucy… Elle avance à travers les bois sans l'attendre. Il remonte à sa hauteur.

« Alors qu'est ce que l'on cherche aujourd'hui mon petit chaperon rouge ? »

« Appelles moi encore « mon » n'importe quoi et la seule chose que tes yeux chercheront sera le reste de ton corps, monsieur le grand méchant loup »

« Dois-je te rappeler que je ne suis pas celui qui ai fait du mal à ta grand-maman ni à ta mère ? il ne me reste que le rôle du chasseur dans ce cas »

« Un vampire qui connait ses contes j'hésite entre flippant et drôle »

« Je pense être largement les deux ! »

« Et moi je pense qu'il est largement temps que l'on arrête cette conversation, on cherche de la belladone, de l'astragale, de l'absinthe et de l'aigremoine»

« Astragalus membranaceus, Agrimonia eupatoria, Artemisia absinthium et Atropa belladona »

« Hein ? »

Kol soupire.

« Fais un peu tes devoirs : Queue-de-renard pour accroitre l'énergie et lier, Eupatoire pour la justice, Herbe des vierges et Cerise du diable pour la vision. »

Bonnie plisse les yeux. Il devient de plus en plus mystérieux à ses yeux. Il en sait beaucoup, et la connaissance est une arme pour les sorcières. Son instinct lui dit de se méfier. Il est dangereux.

« Je sais où l'on peut trouver tout ça » dit-il en se plantant devant-elle.

Elle s'arrête et lève les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Elle attend qu'il continue à parler mais il ne fait que sourire.

« Alors où ça ? »

« Toute information se paie »

Elle grimace avant de répondre

« Que veux-tu ? »

« Je … »

« Attends cinq secondes » se reprend-elle en le coupant « Pourquoi je devrais payer un prix quelconque alors que au final c'est pour TA famille qu'on est là ! »

« C'est peut-être pour la mienne mais ce n'est pas la survie de la mienne qui est en jeu… »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu n'as pas écouté hier au bar ? »

« Vous voulez trouver quelqu'un et Lucy vous dois un service » résume-t-elle « d'ailleurs vous avez bien de la chance qu'elle prenne ses dettes aussi au sérieux ! »

Kol éclate de rire avant de s'arrêter brusquement et de reprendre un air froid.

« De la chance ? La communication entre les Bennett a l'air pire que celle de ma famille on dirait ! Lucy ne nous doit aucun service à proprement dire, elle ne te l'a pas expliqué ? C'est votre famille entière qui nous en dois un, ou plus précisément à Elijah, mais ça c'est un détail »

« Je le saurais si je devais un service à un vampire, et Lucy ne m'a pas parlé d'une dette familiale »

« Laisses-moi t'éclaircir un peu, c'est un rituel magique impliquant une dague en obsidienne, c'est… »

Le visage de Bonnie se décompose quand la réponse la frappe de plein fouet.

« Dette … »

« Non impossible »

« … de… »

« C'est impossible »

« … sang »

« Non »

« Et si, une Bennett qui touche à la magie noire et lie toute sa lignée à un vampire »

Bonnie reste interdite pendant qu'elle digère l'information. Lucy ne lui a rien dit et maintenant elle comprend pourquoi. Comment une Bennett a pu faire ça ? Elle sait que Kol ne ment pas. Elle le sent.

« Donc pour en revenir aux plantes et au paiement … »

Bonnie reprend vite ses esprits et le contrôle de son expression faciale. Elle le regarde méfiante.

« Que veux-tu ? »

« Une dette de sang ? »

« Crève et … »

« Je rigole, du calme ! Jérémy est ton ex-amant si je ne me trompe ? »

Amant ? Bonnie rie intérieurement. Ce n'est pas le premier mot qui lui serait venu à l'esprit pour décrire sa relation avec le jeune homme. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas un mot qu'elle utiliserait pour qualifier ses relations avec qui que ce soit. Mais cela ne concerne absolument pas le vampire qui se tient devant elle.

« Que vient faire Jérémy dans cette conversation ? »

« Je veux lui rendre la pareille pour ma chemise »

« Tu veux que je déchire son t-shirt ? »

« Non je veux trois choses, que tu ne parles à personne de ce petit contrat, que tu fasses semblant de passer une excellente soirée avec moi ce soir et que durant la soirée tu m'embrasses comme si ta vie en dépendait. Ce qui techniquement est le cas soit dit en passant. »

« Tu aimes ça hein ? »

« Quoi ? Jouer avec ma nourriture ?»

« J'accepte » le coupe-t-elle

Kol soulève un sourcil étonné, cela a été beaucoup plus facile que prévu. Il la regarde sceptique. Elle est vraiment changeante, un moment impertinente et le moment d'après très docile, se dit-il. Elle doit cacher quelque chose. Il ne la comprend pas, à chaque fois qu'il commence à s'amuser, elle l'arrête en cédant immédiatement. Il aurait voulu la voir céder une fois totalement coincé et dominée, de mauvaise volonté et vaincue pas si confiante et maitre d'elle. Elle a même une petite lueur de victoire dans les yeux. Kol se mord la lèvre frustré.

Bonnie pense au marché. Elle a accepté car une part d'elle lui disait que ce ne serait que justice et Kol aurait pu demander bien pire par la suite si elle avait refusée cette proposition. La soirée allait être longue mais c'était un petit prix à payer pour aider à lever la dette de sang qui pèse sur sa famille et si en plus elle peut avoir en bonus, une petite vengeance envers Jérémy … pour laquelle elle ne se sent absolument pas coupable sachant que c'est Kol qui l'oblige ! Si, si elle fait ca pour le bien de tous sous la menace essaye-t-elle de se convaincre mais un léger sourire la trahit.


	6. Préservatif avec des triangles noirs

_Salut les filles **merci pour vos reviews et pour les éléments !** J'espère que vous les repererez facilement dans le texte ! J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu, croyez moi !_

_**To Anna** : Désolée que tu n'aie pas pu le lire avant de te coucher, je poste tard et je n'habite pas en France donc en plus tu subis le décalage horaire ! Désolée ! Mais ca te fera une surprise le lendemain au moins ! Pour ton élément (préservatif) j'ai bien rit mais ça m'a bien inspiré et fait rire !_

_**To WhiteBlackGrey** : Merci ! Pour du Kennett avec plein de pics attend de voir le chapitre prochain, promis je redouble d'effort ! Ton élément (noir) est supposément le plus simple à placer dans une histoire mais je voulais qu'il prenne autant de place que les autres donc j'ai sur-galéré xD_

_**To Salom** : Bien sur que je le prends bien, la preuve pour moi t'es toujours là au bout de 5 chapitres ! Tout ce que j'ai pensé en voyant ton élément (triangle) fut « Nice Shot » et « Oh oh » et je pense l'avoir bien placé en même temps on ne peut pas être mal placé quand on est collé contre Kol **mouahahaha**_

_**To Milou** : C'est sympa ! Merci ! Je trouve toujours ça plus agréable perso quand la lecture est fluide._

_Merci encore j'aime vraiment ça avoir votre feedback ! Ça permet de mieux faire. Et si vous avez des propositions allez-y je ne promet pas de réaliser tout vos voeux mais j'aime ça aussi !_

* * *

Kol l'avait emmené près d'un tas de roches qui semblait avoir été autrefois une cabane. L'endroit l'avait tout de suite mise à l'aise, la magie y était comme concentrée, Bonnie avait l'impression de pouvoir l'aspirer à grande bouffée. Derrière l'ancienne bâtisse s'élevait toute sorte de plantes, une diversité trop peu naturelle de plante se corrigeât-elle. Elle ramassa ce dont elle avait besoin et Kol la raccompagna à sa voiture en prenant soin de lui rappeler leur marché avant de fermer la porte.

Maintenant elle se trouvait là devant son miroir. Un jean et un haut crème avec des détails en dentelle au niveau des épaules. Elle hésite à s'habiller n'importe comment, juste pour faire honte au vampire mais elle décide que le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle. Une soirée, c'est tout, Une soirée et c'en est fini. Enfin une soirée et un rituel à l'aube, mais bon …

Kol était assis sur son lit. Il pense à la soirée à venir. Il a appris par une des sources de Klaus que Jérémy arrivait par le bus de 17h, aucun doute qu'il serait au bar ce soir là. Non pas qu'il ait appris que le Scoobygang comptait fêter son arrivée pour faire comme si il revenait juste de voyage, comme si la vie était normale. Tout était si normal à MysticFalls ! Il trouvait ça stupide d'essayer de vivre normalement quand on peut profiter de tout. En quoi une vie normale valait plus le coup que la sienne ? Il imagine la tête de Jérémy et accessoirement de Damon et Elena, quand leur gentille amie/alliée/objet magique Bonnie se jettera sur lui. Il en riait tout seul. Il se relève et passe en revue le contenu de son placard. Il choisit un jean sombre, une chemise blanche dont il retroussa les manches et défait les deux premiers boutons, et un veston qu'il laisse ouvert. Une ceinture et des chaussures en cuir viennent compléter l'ensemble. Il se positionne devant le miroir et lâche un soupir satisfait. Parfait. Il va dans la salle de bain et récupère son pendentif suspendu à un crochet a coté de la baignoire. Le pendentif brille dans la faible lueur de la pièce c'est un simple triangle en argent et en pierre, mais c'est le bien le plus précieux qu'il possède. Il enfile la longue chaine et rentre le pendentif dans sa chemise. Il tressaille légèrement au contact de la pierre et du métal sur son torse. Il est froid, c'est la première fois qu'il ressent ça depuis longtemps. Il ne s'en formalise pourtant pas. L'horloge indique 20h00. Il attrape ses clés de voiture, avant de les jeter au jeune homme qui l'attend dans l'entrée, il beau apprécié cette invention ça ne veut pas dire qu'il sait s'en servir. Le jeune hybride se met au volant et Kol monte à coté.

« Au Mystic Grill »

La voiture démarre, Kol regarde les maisons défiler quand il se rappelle ses plans du matin. Lucy ! Il lève les yeux au ciel. Il avait complètement oublié qu'elle devait venir prendre quelques renseignements auprès d'Elijah ce soir, il aurait voulu en profiter pour la séduire. Certes, elle l'aurait rembarré au début, mais la persuasion et la persévérance, était son domaine. Même sans compulsion, il arrivait facilement à ses fins. Bennett ou pas, Lucy ne ferai certainement pas exception. La voiture s'arrête en face du bar. Kol donne ordonne au chauffeur de rester dans les parages et récupère ses clés.

Il entre dans le Mystic Grill et automatiquement une bonne partie des regards se tourne vers lui. Il s'avance avec une grâce féline jusqu'à une banquette en angle et s'assoit. Une fois confortablement installé, il passe ne revue la salle et voit une bonne partie du ScoobyGang le dévisager de l'autre coté de la salle. Jérémy au centre avec à sa droite Elena et les Salvatore, et Matt à sa droite déposant des verres et des chips à leur table. Kol sourit et leur fait salut de la main. Personne ne lui retourne la politesse mais c'est parfaitement ce à quoi il s'attendait et il aime ça. La Caroline de Klaus, accompagnée d'un garçon matte de peau aux yeux clairs, arrive et les rejoint. De mieux en mieux. Kol jubile intérieurement.

Bonnie passe enfin la porte, il la détaille. La couleur claire de son haut ressort contre sa peau chocolat. Salissant, si les choses se pimentent un peu, si elle l'énerve trop, son haut sera ruiné, se dit-il. Le sang ne part pas aussi facilement, mais bon ca ne serait que justice pour ses chemises. Ses amis sourient en la voyant. Elle fait de même. Cependant Damon semble ennuyé et Stefan mal à l'aise, remarque-t-il. Elena s'avance vers elle avec Caroline.

Caroline lui prend les mains, Bonnie la regarde en souriant avant de la lâcher.

« Je suis tellement contente que tu aies décidé de finalement venir, je suis tellement tellement TELLEMENT contente et je suis sure qu'Elena aussi » dit la blonde en donnant un coup de coude à Elena.

« Oui vraiment ! » affirme t elle avec conviction.

« Les filles, je … »

Elle s'était préparée mais rien ne voulait sortir de ses lèvres. C'était comme dire à ses amies qu'elle les invitait au mariage de Klaus et Katherine. Elle se mord la lèvre doucement avant de respirer un grand coup et de se remettre à sourire pour finir sa phrase.

« Je ne vais pas passer la soirée avec vous, quelqu'un m'attend »

« Vraiment ? Bonnie tu nous avais caché ça ! » S'enthousiasme Caroline « Dis nous vite qui c'est sinon on va passer la soirée à te harceler au téléphone »

Caroline a vraiment l'air heureux pour elle. Elle frétille d'impatience.

« Tu vas même pouvoir voir à quoi il ressemble de loin, il est là, je vais aller le rejoindre »

« Vite, vite … oh oh attend, tiens au cas où » ajoute Caroline en sortant un préservatif discrètement de son sac à main.

Bonnie rougit avant d'éclater de rire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Care, de ce coté là je ne risque rien »

« Il ne t'attire pas ? » répond-elle dépitée

« Je... Non c'est juste qu'il n'y vraiment aucun risque avec lui, je ne risque ni d'attraper quelque chose, ni de tomber enceinte. Mais merci Care » Bonnie rit de bon cœur et attrape le préservatif pour le fourrer dans sa poche de jean pour que Caroline arrête de gesticuler devant elle avec ça dans la main. Ce qu'elle trouve vraiment gênant en plein bar.

Kol regarde l'échange et se concentre pour les écouter. Enfin surtout pour vérifier que Bonnie respecte leur arrangement. Il grimace à la mention du préservatif quand il voit Matt arriver à sa table.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Une Stella Artois pour moi merci, et …hmmm… un gin tonic, j'attends quelqu'un » répond Kol avant d'ajouter « et sans verveine s'il te plait »

Matt hausse un sourcil et repars faire son travail. Depuis sa prise de conscience quelques jours plus tôt, il n'arrive pas à trouver réellement de raison d'haïr cette famille, cependant il garde une certaine rancœur envers Kol à cause de son poignet brisé.

Bonnie sourit une dernière fois à ses deux amies avant de se retourner pour traverser la salle. Caroline se rapproche d'Elena surexcitée.

« Oh notre Bonnie est de retour, elle reprends gout à la vie et elle a une rencart ! Un rencart ! Tu te rends comptes, je suis vraiment heureuse et je trouve qu'elle le mérite avec… »

Caroline n'a pas le temps de fini sa phrase qu'Elena lui attrape le bras pour la secouer.

« Care, regarde ! Regarde! »

Caroline se retourne pour voir à quoi ressemble ce fameux rencart. Kol. Non non, pas Kol, ce n'est définitivement pas le frère de Klaus et Elijah. Pas Kol et ses yeux noirs perçants qui scrutent Bonnie. Pas Kol et sa personnalité noire qui a fait du mal à Matt et Damon. Tout est trop noir en lui. Non, simplement non. Caroline ferme les yeux et compte jusqu'à trois avant de les rouvrir. Si. Kol.


	7. Ma belle Jeune homme

Hello, mes petits sushis adorés. Désolée pour l'absence due à 2 choses différentes :

J'ai été travailler dans un endroit sans internet (en réalité ça ressemble plus à sans électricité, eau courante, route et autre civilisation que les 16 personnes qui bossaient là.)

Je suis partie en vacances chez mes grands-parents. Ah les grands-parents et la technologie. (pas internet non plus)

Bref me revoici ! Merci à toutes et tous (bien que je doute qu'un gars soit là…) pour vos reviews. Elles étaient comme des cadeaux de bon retour dans ma boite mail, quand mon ordi a retrouvé son sacro-saint internet. Je vous aime !

J'ai mis un sondage pour un prochain chapitre sur ma page profil ! Assurez-vous d'aller votez ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir et de suivre votre avis !

Bonnie se glisse sur la banquette aux cotés de Kol. Kol lui sourit et se penche vers elle pour lui chuchoter discrètement à l'oreille sans quitter le ScoobyGang des yeux.

« Que la fête commence »

Bonnie se rappelle leur accord. Elle lui sourit et lève son verre en ajoutant « Joyeux pire rencart moi-même »

Bonnie voit de loin Elena secouer le bras de Caroline qui fini par se retourner.

« Maintenant qu'on a toute l'attention de tes amis, on se tient bien, et on ne dit rien qui pourrait ruiner ma soirée s'ils l'entendaient »

Bonnie respire un grand coup et se concentre sur le vampire. Séduisant, ca elle lui accorde, diabolique, certainement. Il veut faire comme si c'était un rencard ? Bien. Pourquoi pas !

« Une bière ? Je croyais que ta famille était plus alcools nobles ? »

Kol, un peu étonné qu'elle initie la conversation, hausse un sourcil, avant de répondre.

« J'ai une magnifique capacité d'adaptation, mais je te rassure ce n'est que la 2e fois que je m'y risque … »

« Oh le villain original qui ne veut pas admettre qu'il aime une bonne bière en fin de journée comme tout les gars. Trop commun c'est ça ? » Blague-t-elle en retour.

Kol sourit. Il ne sait pas exactement où cette soirée va le mener, ni à quoi la sorcière joue, mais si elle le cherche, il n'a aucune intention de se cacher. Il la voit lever la main pour appeler Matt, juste après avoir fini son verre. Il ne veut pas qu'elle soit ivre et lui gâche la soirée en agissant irrationnellement.

« Doucement ma belle, on a toute la soirée »

« C'est drôle comment les vampires en général pensent qu'ils sont infiniment supérieurs aux humains. Peut-être que je n'ai pas la même résistance à l'alcool que Damon, Klaus ou toi. Mais je connais mes limites. Un gentleman comme toi ne devrait pas empêcher « sa belle » de s'amuser non ? » Dit-elle en lui mettant la main sur le bras, le menton levé en signe de défi.

Matt s'approche de la table. Bonnie le regarde fixement comme pour le prévenir de ne pas faire d'esclandre.

« Une Guinness, une Sapporo, une Coors light, une Sleeman, une Corona, une Budweiser, et de la lime s'il te plait »

Matt acquisse et repart aussitôt.

« Assumons que ce soit réellement juste la 2e fois que tu bois de la bière … » commence Bonnie, avant d'ajouter d'une voix d'homme mur « il est temps de faire ton éducation jeune homme »

« Jeune homme ? » relève Kol ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. « Le jeune homme peut aussi parfaire TON éducation dans d'autres domaines où Jeremy ne doit avoir que vaguement abordé l'introduction »

A la mention du nom de Jérémy, Bonnie se mord la lèvre et lui jette un regard. Caroline parle et quand elle s'arrête Jeremy se met à rougir vivement. Il ne faut pas longtemps à Bonnie pour comprendre que son amie répète à tout le contenu de sa conversation avec Kol.

Elle se retourne vers Kol, réfléchi un moment à Jérémy et répond.

« On ne peut pas lutter contre l'expérience, dirons-nous »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Jérémy suivi de Damon approche d'un pas vif.

« Bonnie ! »

« Kol » ajoute Damon en arrivant à leur table. Kol hoche délicatement la tête.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ici, mais tu n'es pas obligée de rester là. Viens. Quoique ce soit, on trouvera un autre moyen. » Dit Jérémy en lui tendant la main.

Bonnie se mord la langue et regarde le sol un moment avant de lever les yeux vers Jérémy et Damon. Kol n'intervient pas et la regarde tout en souriant.

« Jérémy. Il n'y a pas à chercher d'autre moyen. Car tu sais quoi ? Il n'y a pas de problème. Aucun problème. Et non effectivement je ne suis pas obligée de rester là, mais je veux rester là. Je veux boire des bières avec Kol. Je veux avoir ce rencard avec Kol. … Et peut-être même que je veux Kol. » Assène la belle brune pour bien insister.

La main de Jérémy se referme et son poing retombe à ses cotés.

« Ouch, allez Gilbert on s'en va. » répond Damon en tournant un Jérémy amorphe vers leur table.

Avant de partir Damon se retourne tout sourire et se penche sur Bonnie.

« Si tu voulais définitivement finir votre amourette, c'est assez réussi. Tu sais quoi ? Je pense qu'on se ressemble plus que je n'aurais cru. Tu envoies tout en l'air. Ca fait du bien hein ? Mais si tu voulais quelque chose de dangereux tu aurais pu venir boire un verre avec moi … »

Bonnie jusqu'alors sérieuse éclate soudainement de rire.

« Sérieusement ? Damon ! Sérieusement ? » Elle ne peut plus s'arrêter de rire tellement cette soirée vire à l'absurde. Kol étouffe de son coté un éclat de rire sans grand succès. Bonnie se contient un peu et ajoute :

« Damon …Damon Damon… que vont-ils faire de toi ? Tu penses sérieusement ce que t'as dit ? Ok vous êtes tout les deux 'badass', mais là ! Vous ne jouez pas vraiment dans la même catégorie… sans oublier que tu as brisé la nuque à ma mère. Mais cela n'est que détail, hein ! »

A ce moment, Matt arrive avec un plateau chargé de bouteilles pour leur table. Bonnie fait adieu de la main à Damon et se concentre de nouveau sur Kol. Damon s'en retourne à sa table l'air plus en colère que jamais.

« Tu te rends comptes que tu as dit « que vont-ils » et non pas « qu'allons-nous » ? »

« Je me rends surtout compte que la bière chaude ce n'est pas bon » dit Bonnie ne sachant que répondre à sa question.

« Ok ne répond pas … Miss « Je-veux-Kol » »

« Tu sais très bien que j'ai dit ça car »

« Tu me veux ? oui Je l'ai bien compris pas besoin de le répéter, je pourrais y prendre gout, mais si tu veux le prouver je suis très ouvert ! » la coupe Kol tout sourire en regardant Damon vider son verre à l'autre bout de la salle. Son ton froid lui rappelle que ses amis l'écoutent

Bonnie ne peut rien répondre sans que ses amis entendent. Elle ravale toute réplique et attrapela première bouteille qu'elle a sous la main.


	8. Assez

**_Shame on me I'm a review addict ! J'ai TOTALEMENT fais la danse de la victoire dans ma chambre d'hôtel ... avec les rideaux ouverts...en faite shame on me tout court comme résultat. _**

**_Sachez que j'apprécie toutes vos reviews et qu'elles sont très importantes pour moi car elles me permettent de bien diriger mon histoire quant aux caractères des personnages, à la plausibilité des fait et à la forme du récit. encore merci pour toutes vos reviews. J'avoue aussi qu'elles me poussent à écrire plus vite xD._**

**_J'ai une idée pour apprendre à connaitre mes rewieuses chéries, laissait moi un "fait divers" à propos de vous dans votre review. J'en ferai de même pour chaque chapitre.  
_**

**_Fact #1 : J'ai déjà réussi à me faire enfermer dans une salle d'examen . . . AVANT l'examen. Un grand merci à la femme de ménage de l'amphithéâtre.  
_**

« Prêt pour une initiation à la bière ? »

« Essayons donc » répondit l'original amusé.

« On va commencer par un classique »

Bonnie but une gorgée de la bouteille la plus proche puis la tend au jeune vampire. Kol boit à son tour une gorgée.

« Alors ? »

« Hum … c'est doux ? »

Bonnie sourit. Kol se comporte vraiment bien. Cela aurait vraiment pu ressembler à un vrai rencard. S'il n'avait pas été un vampire. Si ses amis n'écoutait pas le moindre de ses mots. Si Kol n'était pas si…Kol. S'il n'était pas d'une famille ennemie. Whoa. Une seconde. « Famille ennemie », Bonnie n'avait employé ces termes qu'en classe de littérature. Bonnie met un point d'honneur à juger les gens individuellement, comme elle le faisait avec Stefan, ou Caroline. Et là elle catégorisait toute une famille comme une entité. Comment cela en était arrivé là ?

« Bonnie … Bonnie ! » Kol la sort de ses pensées.

Bonnie range tout cela dans un coin de son esprit, ne voulant plus y penser. C'est ainsi. Point.

« C'est une Coors Light, une bière très courante, c'est mon go-to quand je ne sais pas quoi acheter au magasin »

« Dis comme ça on dirait que tu en achètes souvent, les jeunes filles ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient on dirait ! Trois générations, le droit de vote et le port du pantalon plus tard, je m'étonne encore de ce que vous faites de nos jours »

« J'en achète souvent et après ? »

« Après rien » fini Kol en buvant le reste de la bouteille.

Bonnie présente les autres bières à Kol. Ils goutent. Elle lui fait part d'anecdotes sur différentes occasions où elle les a bu. Kol écoute patient. Bonnie est étonnée que la soirée se passe aussi calmement.

« Je pense que je commence à comprendre l'attrait des humains pour cette boisson, bien qu'un bon scotch ne fait pas ressortir les mêmes saveurs dans un sang que la bière, il s'accorde mieux »

Bonnie serre les dents. Elle avait presque oublié le coté surnaturel du jeune homme. Presque. Kol s'en est aperçu et c'est sa façon à lui de la ramener à l'ordre. Elle le sait très bien. Bientôt 1h30 qu'ils sont assis là. La soirée dure déjà trop longtemps. Il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Bonnie se rapproche de Kol sur la banquette.

Kol la regarde s'approcher. Il se penche vers elle.

« Doucement, j'ai tout mon temps » murmure Kol.

Il aime pouvoir tout contrôler comme ça. Il a toujours aimé dominer. Ce petit jeu de manipulation lui plait vraiment. Cette soirée est la plus amusante qu'il ait eue depuis son réveil. La sorcière est vraiment divertissante et maintenant il sait pourquoi elle a accepté si facilement son chantage. Non pas par faiblesse d'esprit. Mais juste pour avoir une petite revanche envers son ex-petit-ami. La façon dont elle l'a envoyé balader en était la preuve.

Il la détaille de plus près. Une jolie peau chocolat au lait. Deux amandes vertes. Une bouche qui se fend parfois en un sourire espiègle. Quelques années encore est ça sera une très belle femme comme sa tante Lucy, se surprit à penser Kol.

Avoir le contrôle sur Lucy comme il l'a maintenant sur Bonnie, s'avérera très amusant, décide-t-il, en se redressant.

« Laisse-moi-t'expliquer quelque chose : Toi vampire immortel, Moi humaine TRES mortelle. Le temps c'est relatif. »

Sur ces paroles, Bonnie se jete à son cou avant même qu'il réfléchisse à ce qu'elle avait dit. Ses bras se posent sur ses épaules tandis que son buste s'écrase violemment contre lui. Ses lèvres prennent possession des siennes en prenant soin de les garder fermées. Elle a le contrôle. Et oh non que ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Il n'y a qu'un maitre et c'est lui !

Il saisi sa joue dans sa main gauche et l'attrapa fermement par la taille avec son bras gauche. Bonnie qui a toujours conscience d'être dans un lieu public arrête de l'embrasser, mais Kol ne la lache pas pour autant.

« Content ? » demande-t-elle sur un ton supérieur qui le fait sourire de façon machiavélique en réponse.

« Pas encore assez » et sur ce il reprend possession des lèvres de la jeune femme de manière brutale. Il peut entendre les cris de surprise et de dégout de ses amis à l'autre bout de la pièce et cela le satisfaisait fortement. Bonnie essaye de protester en lui envoyant un anévrisme.

Kol détache ses lèvres des siennes un moment, la laissant respirer. Voyant ses lèvres entrouvertes, Kol n'hésite pas une seconde et reprend son entreprise. Sa langue se glisse sournoisement entre les lèvres de la jeune sorcière pour venir titiller la sienne.

Bonnie se surprend à admettre que Kol est très doué. Il aurait effectivement des choses à lui apprendre. C'est très agréable physiquement parlant, mais à la vue de son esprit qui commencer à s'éteindre, elle a un sursaut de lucidité et lui mord la langue. Kol s'écarte doucement.

Kol oublie momentanément le ScoobyGang sous le coup de la morsure. Oh perfide petite chose !

« Tu veux jouer à ça ? » murmure-il contre ses lèvres.

Il prend rapidement sa lèvre du bas entre les siennes et la mordille délicatement sans percer la chair. Puis il mord un bon coup, lui arrachant un petit sursaut de douleur. Il lèche une goute de sang qui commençait à perler puis passe sa propre langue ensanglantée sur la plaie qui se referme quasi immédiatement.

« C'est bon, c'est assez ! » affirme-t-elle en espérant qu'il la libère avant que sa conscience ne s'éteigne définitivement.

A son plus grand désarroi, Kol la serre un peu plus fort. Il recommençe à l'embrasser de plus belle. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se rendre compte de quoique ce soit, elle se retrouva dans le couloir menant à l'arrière du grill et aux toilettes, plaquée contre le mur.

« C'est bon, quand je dis que c'est bon. »

La sorcière lui fait perdre patience. Elle n'a pas l'air décidée à le laisser avoir le contrôle. Elle n'arrête pas de s'écarter ou au moins d'essayer de s'écarter de lui. Une première.

Il l'embrasse dans le cou délicatement en remontant. Il suit la ligne de sa mâchoire de ses lèvres. Il glissa un genou entre ses jambes pour la plaquer encore plus contre le mur.

Bonnie n'arrive plus à se concentrer. Elle a ses poings ancrés sur son torse comme un dernier acte de rébellion qu'elle espére convaincant. Kol sait vraiment ce qu'il fait et chaque baiser qu'il dépose laisse comme une empreinte enflammée pendant quelques secondes. Quand sa jambe se glisse entre les siennes et que son corps se retrouve plaqué entièrement entre le vampire et le mur, elle laissa échapper un léger gémissement. Sitôt il lui échappe, qu'ils s'en rendent compte tout les deux.

Kol crie victoire dans sa tête. Elle a envie de lui. Il se redresse et sourit avant de se re-pencher près de sa nuque.

« Alors alors ! » dit-il avant de se pencher encore un peu plus pour poser ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou. Maintenant, il va en profiter jusqu'au bout.

Avant même qu'il finisse son mouvement, il sentit une grande force le séparer de Bonnie et le jeter contre l'autre mur, ça il ne l'a pas vu venir.

Bonnie se sent humiliée. Comment a-t-elle pu se laisse emporter ? Heureusement avec de fortes émotions viennent de forts pouvoirs.

« Alors … JE dit que c'en est ASSEZ ! »

Elle lui asséne un fort anévrisme tout en se ruant vers la porte arrière. Elle arrive à sa voiture avant même qu'il se soit décollé du mur. Elle démarre et regarde dans son rétro. Kol se tient à la porte, le regard meurtrier. Il se redresse et claque la porte assez fort pour que le bruit résonne jusqu'à sa voiture quand elle tourne au bout de la rue.

« Je présume que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui, mais tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu viens de te mettre, sournoise petite sorcière, tu vas amèrement le regretter »


	9. Bref ! Donc ce gemissement ?

Salut mes petits marrons en sauce. Tout d'abord j'espère que vous avez tous passé d'inoubliables fêtes dans le bon sens du terme ! Plein de bonheur pour cette nouvelle année et encore plus pour mes rewieuses !

_**Malika** _: Ahahah, quand j'écrivais j'encourageais limite moi-même Bonnie à céder. xD  
_**Johanne** _: Meeeerci et merci aussi de ton soutien depuis le début ! C'est très motivant d'avoir des rewieuses « de long terme » qui me donne des avis constructifs tout au long. Merci. J'ai bien rit pour ton anecdote, je me suis un peu reconnue ! Ma meilleure ami m'appelle souvent « Poisse-combo-girl »…Ca veut tout dire.  
**_Anna_ **: Merci à toi pour ton soutien. J'ai un peu pensé à ta remarque du début pour le chapitre précédant. « J'espère que le rating M n'est pas là pour rien ! » du début, ok ok j'en suis pas encore à du M mais je m'en approche lentement mais surement mouahahah. Ton fait divers : Aouh la honte ahahah. Au moins t'as du détendre l'atmosphère.  
**_Babyt_ **: I guess French isn't your native langage. I don't understand all of what you were saying or trying to say. So I think it would be better for me if you write your review in english too next time. I think that you were trying to say something nice and asking me about translating, right ? Thank you for posting this review and reading me in french until now, that must be hard work. So thanks you very much.  
_**Milka** _: Merci, maintenant tu es officiellement surnommé ma vaillante chevalière en armure blanche. C'est vraiment gentil de m'avoir défendu. En plus c'était ma première review haineuse et avoir ta review juste après m'a encore plus fait sourire.

**Guest** : AH ah ah. J'ai pas mal rit. Explication : J'ai vu « [New review] » dans ma boite mail donc j'ai commencé à sourire et a faire une mini-danse de la victoire. Puis j'ai ouvert. FAIL. EPIC FAIL. Pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. Donc j'ai encore plus rit, surtout de moi-même, j'ai pas mal dansé pour rien xD. A propos je pense que j'ai le devoir de t'apprendre deux-trois choses jeune padawan : 1. Quand dans le résumé y'a ecrit « Bonnie » attends toi à ce qu'elle soit un personnage principal. 2. Si tu veux du Delena : Y'a deux cases pour le choix des personnages, sers toi en… 3. Quand on fait une request à un auteur, on évite les commentaires haineux inutiles. 4. Guest…sérieux.. t'as des opinons aussi tranchées et tu t'assumes pas assez pour mettre ton prénom/surnom ? LAME.

_Pour mon funny fact : c'est à la fin._

* * *

« Sérieusement ?! Hein! Sérieusement Bonnie. Gémir ! aaaaaargh, comment j'ai pu gémir »

Bonnie est hystérique dans sa voiture. Elle manœuvre sa Prius dans les rues de la ville sans but réel. Soudain, elle s'arrête sur le parking de la gare d'autobus. Il est 1h du matin et les rues sont vides. Elle pose violement sans tête sur le volant.

« Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire. Et maintenant on oublie tout ça. Ca n'est jamais arrivé. Jamais. Je N'ai PAS gémi. Non non. Quel gémissement ? Par contre j'ai bel et bien mis en rogne un vampire original. »

Bonnie respire un grand coup. Elle n'arrive pas vraiment à s'expliquer la soirée. Elle ne peut pas mettre ça sur le compte de l'ivresse, elle n'a bu qu'une petite gorgée de chaque bière, Kol finissant chaque bouteille sans la lui redonner. Tout ça sous prétexte que les humains ne sont pas aussi résistants. Argh. Sur ce coup, elle pouvait le remercier en partie, se dit-elle en souriant. Sans ça elle n'aurait jamais pu prendre le volant. Elle coupe le contact et sort du vehicule. L'air frais du printemps la fait légèrement frissonner.

Kol doit être en colère pense-t-elle en attrapant sa veste à l'arrière. Elle ferme sa voiture et commence à marcher. Où aller ? Quel serait le dernier endroit où Kol la chercherai ? « Chez Elena ou Caroline ? » Trop evident. « Chez Stefan et Damon ? » Après sa discussion avec Damon, on oublie. « Chez sa grand-mère ou dans la maison des sorcières ? » Pourquoi pas une flèche clignotante de 15m de haut aussi ? « Chez sa mère » Bien-sur ! Avec Jamie l'humain impuissant à défendre en plus ? Toutes les solutions lui semblent trop évidentes.

En même temps Matt loge chez elle. Si Kol y va et qu'il trouve Matt seul. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il peut lui faire. Bonnie redresse la tête. Elle rentre à la maison. Elle est forte. Elle va faire comme si elle maitrisait tout cela. Tout va bien aller. Elle n'a pas gémi.

Bonnie fait demi-tour et revient vers sa voiture. Une vague forme humaine est adossé contre celle-ci. Bonnie méfiante commence à murmurer un sort.

« Hey » Bonnie interpelle la forme noire.

Pas de réponse.

« Qui que ce soit, lève- toi de ma voiture »

Bonnie se rapproche.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur ! C'est qui ? »

« OOoooh du calme, ma sorcière bien aimée »

Bonnie laisse échapper un soupir avant de rejoindre sa voiture.

« Damon…Que me vaut ton inestimable présence à mes cotés … dont je me passerai bien au passage »

« Rien de spécial, mais on peut peut-être discuter de ce gémissement si tu veux »

Bonnie devient livide. Damon lui assène son sourire en coin et hausse suggestivement les sourcils.

« Tu comprends j'étais aux toilettes et j'ai … »

« Mais bieeeeen sur que t'avais une envie pressante à ce moment précis ! » le coupe Bonnie en gesticulant.

« Et donc j'ai par accident … »

« Par accident puis quoi encore ? Rien n'est fait par accident quand il s'agit de toi. Sans réfléchir, oui mais par accident non. »

« Bref. Donc ce gémissement ? »

« Donc rien. Lèves toi de ma porte. »

« Ouh c'est un sujet sensible on dirait, tant mieux j'adoooooore les sujets sensibles. »

« Damon »

Damon se tord de douleur contre la voiture en se tenant la tête.

« Tu t'écartes de ma voiture ou t'en veux un autre … ou peut-être même les deux»

Damon se redresse et fait le tour de la voiture pour venir se placer du coté de la porte passager.

« Tu me raccompagnes ? »

Bonnie lève les yeux au ciel. Noir comme son humeur. La flemme de se battre pour ça. Elle déverrouille sa voiture et y monte aux cotés de Damon. Elle démarre.

La route se passe tranquillement. Bonnie se concentre sur la route, Damon sifflote. Elle se gare brusquement dans l'allée.

« Le taxi de monsieur est arrivé »

« Désolée j'ai pas mon porte-feuille, en nature peut-être ? »

« Damon, combien de vents tu peux encaisser en une nuit ? »

« Ok, ok, je sors »

La lumière du porche s'allume et Stefan apparait dans l'encadrement avec bientôt Elena derrière lui. Damon referme la porte lentement. Elena s'avance vers la voiture hésitante. Bonnie ouvre la fenêtre.

« Pas ce soir, désolée. » commence Bonnie

« Désolée chérie #1, chérie #2 a mal au crane, ce soir »

« Damon ! » répondent les filles à l'unisson

« J'ai compris, pas besoin de gémir mon nom »

Damon fait un clin d'œil dans le dos d'Elena à Bonnie qui serre les dents.

« Demain ? » lance Elena pleine d'espoir à son amie.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Bonne nuit.»

Bonnie offre un sourire timide à Elena et repart.

Stefan regarde son frère qui le dépasse tout sourire. Il le suit à l'intérieur et le regarde se servir un whisky.

« Tu m'as l'air heureux d'un coup. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas de ton âge, petit frère » répond l'intéressé enjoué.

Stefan fixe Damon un moment avant de se retourner vers Elena qui entre dans la pièce.

« Bonnie t'as dit quelque chose ? Comment ca se fait qu'elle t'ait déposé ? Elle s'est expliquée ? » Elena questionne Damon energiquement.

« La vraie question serait plus : a-t-elle réellement des comptes à nous rendre maintenant ? » répond Stefan à la place de Damon.

« Perspicace. Mais ose dire que cette histoire avec Kol ne t'intrigue pas. » Damon ajoute.

« Je fais confiance à Bonnie. Tu devrais aussi. Toi plus que quiconque. C'est une Benett. » lui répond son frère.

« Et ?»

« Toi, tu es… »

« C'est Bonnie, c'est ma meilleure amie et ça c'est suffisant » les coupe Elena avant de s'asseoir sur le divan aux cotés de Stefan.

Plus personne ne dit rien. Le feu dans l'âtre crépite. Chacun allant de sa spéculation intérieure sur cette histoire avec Kol.

* * *

_Voilà fini pour ce chapitre ! Donc "Fait Divers" : J'ai été en vacances pendant 2 semaines aux States, donc j'ai été à l'hotel, et comme je suis "pas douée de la vie" voilà ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'ascenseur:_

_J'étais dans l'ascenseur à l'hôtel, je remontais dans ma chambre. L'ascenseur s'est arrêté au 1e, un bel américain, brun les yeux marrons pas très grand avec un bonnet entre. Puis vous savez des fois à l'étranger vous parlez assez librement dans votre langue car de toute façon personne ne vous comprend alors hein!(non non y'a pas que moi qui fait ça !) Donc devinez ce que j'ai dit à haute voix oubliant que le mot en anglais est le même : "sexy"_

_Vous auriez vu sa tête, j'ai eu le droit a un grand sourire moqueur. Puis j'ai viré à la tomate et j'ai essayé de m'expliquer, ce qui fut encore PLUS génant :_

_ca a donné " Sorry, sorry sorry,I think it then I said it, it slips, but I didn't mean it like that (tête encore plus étonnée du gars) aaaaaah yes I mean it, you are sexy but...(rires diaboliques du jeune homme).. oh crap let's forget all that"  
_

_Mon americain m'a répondu après quelques secondes a me voir regarder le sol en mode pivoine "You're sexy too, I think it, mean it and said it, I will be at the hotel bar tonight" Et là c'est moi qui était comme * WTF * depuis quand ca se passe comme ça ?!_


	10. Coût : 4 Originaux

_**Hello mes petites galettes de rois adorées !** J'espère que tout va bien ! Même avec la rentrée des vacances pour certaines. Personnellement, je vais bien, trop mangé comme à chaque fêtes et maintenant je me sens comme un sac poubelle géant._

_**Warning **: Ce chapitre est une friandise de Noël, très sucré avec une petite pépite pour le fandom de **Doctor Who**, et du chocolat provenant tout droit des tablettes de **Matt**, tout ce qui fait passer cette bonne dose de sucre c'est le gout de champagne qu'apporte **Elijah** à la fin. Il y a aussi un petit clin d'oeil à ma "hater" personnelle pour celles qui sauront le trouver, comme un petit bout de papier enveloppant qu'on a oublié d'enlever de son chocolat._

_Merci tout le monde pour vos belles reviews, elle me rassurent énormément ! Elles me font toujours sautées de joie. Par contre _**où sont mes fait diver****s**_ :O_

_SheSaysFaith: J'ai beaucoup aimé ta rubrique "tout-le-monde-s'en-fout" ! On se ressemble bien ! J'adore les commentaires un peu 'loufoques'._

_Je tenais aussi à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont ajouté en "**favorite**" ou "**follow**", ça me fait toujours très plaisir et je ne vous avez pas encore remerciées. **Merci**._

* * *

Bonnie gare sa voiture derrière celle de Matt dans l'allée de la petite maison qu'elle partage avec son père. La lumière est allumée à l'intérieur. Elle passe la porte d'entrée, et une délicieuse odeur l'enveloppe. Une odeur d'herbe de Provence et de curry. Matt passe la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Il voit Bonnie se déchausser.

« Hey Bon » dit-il en guise de salutation

« Hey Matt » répond-elle.

Matt disparait dans la cuisine et Bonnie ferme les yeux. Elle respire un grand coup puis rouvre les yeux. Elle est chez elle. Elle est en sécurité. Ses soucis lui semblent soudain si loin. Le répondeur clignote. Elle appuit sur le bouton principal.

« Allo Bonnie, c'est papa. J'ai eu ton message. Je suis encore à Seattle pour 3 semaines. Ca ne me gène pas du tout que ce brave Matt loge à la maison. Ca te fera un compagnon pour regarder le Superbowl pendant que je ne suis pas là ! ahahah ! J'essayerai de nous prendre des billets pour allez voir un match quand je rentre. Je voulais aussi te parler de…hmm Ta mère m'a appelé. Je suis désolée qu'elle n'arrive pas à voir ce qu'elle perd à te fuir comme ça. Je … Sache que moi je suis heureux de t'avoir dans ma vie et que tu resteras à jamais ma petite fille et que pour moi ma famille, c'est toi. Voilà. On en reparle quand je rentre. J'ai envoyé des fleurs. Elles devraient arrivées demain. Pour ta grand-mère. Je t'aime mon cœur. »

Le répondeur se coupe. Bonnie est tout sourire. Cette soirée doit se finir bien mieux qu'elle n'a commencé décide-t-elle. Le message de son père lui a fait du bien. Son ventre commence à grogner.

« Maaaaaaaaaaaaaatt ! »

« Quoi ?! »

« Je te tiens officiellement responsable pour ce problème technique » dit Bonnie en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Hein de quoi tu parles ? »

« Mon estomac crie famine »

« Je m'en doutais, quand je t'ai vu commander autant de bières. J'ai fini mon service plus tot que prévu. Je suis passé à l'épicerie et je me suis dit que j'allai nous préparer un festin. Alors comment s'est finie ta soirée ? »

« Pire que prévu »

« On en parle pas ? » propose Matt

« On en parle pas » confirme Bonnie, heureuse que Matt réagisse de cette façon.

Matt coupe le four et l'entrouvre avant de se remettre à couper des pêches. Bonnie croit voir un bol gigantesque de chantilly derrière lui.

« Alors qu'avons-nous au menu de cette fringale nocturne ce soir chef ? »

« Comme toute fringale de… minuit vingt-sept » dit Matt en regardant l'heure sur sa montre.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Frites de patates douces aux herbes et curry » dit-il en ouvrant le four en grand.

Il pose la plaque devant elle et Bonnie se met à saliver. Elle regarde Matt. Il a fait tout ça avec ses mains blessées. Il a assuré son service au Grill. Il a cuisiné en rentrant. Elle se surprend à penser qu'il est une des rares personne avec qui elle n'est pas obligée d'être une sorcière. Matt fait les choses comme il peut avec la même détermination qu'avant. Elena, Caroline, Stefan, elle-même et même Kol, c'est le fait qu'ils soient différents qui fait d'eux des gens extraordinaires. Ils sont devenus extraordinaires. En regardant Matt évoluer à travers tout ça, elle se rend compte que lui n'est pas devenu extraordinaire, il l'a toujours été.

« Je monte me changer, sinon je vais faire un sort à tes frites tout de suite »

« Ok »

Bonnie monte se déshabiller et enfile un vieux jogging gris, une brassière de sport corail et un débardeur pour homme blanc. Elle attache ses cheveux dans un chignon fouilli pour enfin redescendre dans la cuisine. Matt n'est plus là. Elle tourne la tête vers le salon. Le jeune homme pose un bol sur un coin de la table-basse. Il saisit son ordi préalablement branché à l'écran plat du salon et regarde Bonnie.

« Tu comptes rester planté là longtemps à me regarder avec un sourire de petite fille devant la fée des dents »

Bonnie saute sur le divan et s'y assoit en tailleur. Matt prend place à coté d'elle.

« Sherlock ou Doctor Who ? »

« Hmmm Doctor Who ! Peut-être va-t-on y voir ce qui peut encore apparaitre d'autre à Mystic Falls »

« Tu penses qu'on en a pas assez avec les vampires, loup garous, sorcières et autres mélanges, des extraterrestres vont aussi nous tomber dessus ?! » blague Matt.

« Aaargh, on est plus à ça près ! »

Matt rigole.

« Alors pour en revenir à notre festin : Frites de patate douces aux herbes et au curry, pèches fraiche, glace vanille et chantilly et pour finir notre pâte à cookie crue « ratée ». »

Bonnie est tout sourire. Cette pate à cookie est un de ses souvenirs d'enfance les plus chers, chaque été son père prenait un mois de congé pour rester avec elle. Ils partaient camper une semaine et restaient le reste à la maison. Caroline partait chaque été en Alabama chez ses tantes maternelles, Elena voyageait avec ses parents. Matt et elle étaient les seuls à rester immanquablement à Mystic Falls. La dernière semaine de congés de son père de l'été de ses huit ans, Bonnie avait reçu une carte de Caroline vantant les mérites des cookies de sa tante Alicia. Bonnie en avait alors demandé à son père.

Le père de Bonnie savait faire trois plats. Le gratin de macaronis, le guacamole et le poulet frit maison. Son menu idéal a-t-il l'habitude de blaguer. Mais devant sa Bonnie avec ses grands yeux pleins d'étoiles il avait ressortit un vieux livre de cuisine. Le seul de sa bibliothèque en promettant à Bonnie des cookies pour l'après midi-même. Bonnie folle de joie sautillait dans la pièce. Elle eut soudain un éclair de génie.

« Papa je peux demander à Matt de venir ? Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui, s'iiiiil-te-plait »

« Plus on est de fous plus on rit »

Après quelques recherches dans le livre, son père dut se résoudre au fait qu'il ne contenait aucune recette de cookies. Il regarda sur le paquet de pépites de chocolat. Une recette de brownies.

« Pas grave, on va en créer un en modifiant celle des brownies. Et leur alchimie culinaire à trois avait commencé. Elle fut très agréable. Mais une fois l'étape fatidique du « cookie-test au four » comme l'avait nommé Matt atteinte, cela avait été un échec retentissant. Le cookie cuit était immangeable. Bonnie dépitée était alors au bord des larmes. Tant d'efforts pour rien.

Matt mit alors la main dans la pate pour barbouiller le visage de Bonnie, espérant la distraire. C'eut l'effet escompté. Matt se lécha les doigts par réflexe. Il fit une drôle de grimace. Bonnie explosa de rire.

« Bien fait! »

« En faite...c'est que c'est trop bon »

« Hein ?! » répondirent à l'unisson Bonnie et son père avant d'eux même gouter.

Cuite une horreur. Crue un délice. C'était leur pate à cookies ratée.

L'épisode de Doctor Who démarre et Bonnie est sortie de sa rêverie. Les épisodes s'enchainent, Bonnie passe le reste de la nuit à comparer Matt à Rory et Matt à l'appeler Martha Jones. Vers les six heures du matin le soleil montre son nez et Bonnie décide qu'il est l'heure pour elle de rejoindre son lit. Elle se lève, ramasse la vaisselle, la range dans le lave-vaisselle et monte dans sa chambre. Elle va se rincer le visage puis s'écroule face la première dans son lit. Elle s'endort avant même d'avoir conscience qu'elle est sur sa couverture et non en dessous.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée résonne dans ses oreilles. Matt ouvre un œil. La flemme. La sonnerie continue son incessant bruit. Matt s'assoit comme un zombie sur le divan déplié en lit. Il attrape sa montre sur la table. 08h25. Sérieux ? pense-t-il. Aucun bruit ne résonne à l'étage. Matt se dirige vers la porte juste en bas de pyjama en mode autopilote les yeux encore à demi-fermés. Il ouvre la porte.

Une belle femme se tient sous le porche. Matt se frotte les yeux.

« Oui ? » répond-il pas le moins du monde étonné.

« Nous venons voir Bonnie » dit la femme.

« Nous ? » Matt se penche sur le coté pour regarder derrière elle.

Elijah et Kol se tiennent légèrement en retrait.

« Elle dort »

« Pourriez-vous la réveiller ? »

Matt s'appuie sur le cadre de la porte. Quand il parle la femme remarque qu'il ne lui parle plus réellement à elle. Matt parle en regardant les deux vampires dans l'allée.

« Pour deux originaux seulement ? Désolé je ne réveille une puissante sorcière qui s'est couché au petit matin avec une habitude d'être grognon au réveil qu'à partir de quatre originaux. Veuillez repasser quand vous aurez la totalité du paiement. » assène Matt en refermant la porte.

« Je suis sa cousine » essaye de le convaincre Lucy a travers de la porte.

Matt rouvre la porte.

« Sa cousine ? Comme dans « ma cousine Lucy » ? »

« Oui c'est cela » sourit la femme.

« Ah oui, comme sa cousine qui ne passe jamais l'aider ? Comme sa cousine qui trainait avec Katherine ? A ce que je vois vos fréquentations laissent toujours à désirer… Si vous voulez bien repasser plus tard j'aimerai retourner dormir. Et pour l'instant Bonnie est bien où elle est. Bye. »

Matt referme la porte et se recouche. Depuis la visite des originaux au bar et la réalisation de la portée de ses actes, Matt se sent comme anesthésié par rapport au monde surnaturel, encore plus différent que le simple fait d'être "juste" humain.

Kol regarde la porte se refermer pour la deuxième fois sur Matt. Il ne comprend pas bien. Qu'est ce que ce moins que rien fait là. Il a surement tué son frère, Rebecca a un faible plus qu'énervant sur le spécimen et lui il est là, nonchalamment trainant en bas de pyjamas chez Bonnie. Kol tente d'assembler les pièces du puzzle.

Pièce 1 : Bonnie s'est couchée très tard, dort encore et Matt le sait. Pièce 2 : Matt à l'air fatigué lui aussi. Première déduction : ils se sont couchés tard tout les deux.

Pièce 3 : Il a réussi à exciter Bonnie lors de leur soirée. Pièce 4 : Matt est à moitié nu chez Bonnie. Deuxième déduction : Bonnie a couché avec Matt.

Kol n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il ressent exactement à ce propos. Bien sur un peu de fierté mal placée d'avoir réussi à l'exciter assez pour qu'elle ait besoin d'aller se satisfaire avec un autre.

Mais pourtant le jeune homme n'est pas satisfait pour autant. Il met ça sur le fait qu'elle lui ait résisté et que parmi tout les exutoires sexuels sur Terre, elle ait choisit Matt.

Elijah regarde Kol. Kol était rentré la nuit précédente en pestant après Bonnie. Kol n'étant pas le plus secret, ni le moins bavard, il avait assez vite tout raconté. Elijah avait légèrement sourit sur la fin comme pour lui dire « Pas étonnant ». Ce qui n'avait eu que le magnifique effet d'énerver encore plus Kol.

Elijah n'a pas à faire preuve de beaucoup de perspicacité pour savoir à quoi pense son frère.

« Je pense que tu te fais des idées »

« Elle a couché avec, il sent son odeur même d'ici »

« En même temps il a l'air d'être resté chez elle pour la nuit, dans sa maison, dans ses affaires, normal qu'il sente un peu comme Bonnie »

« Ah parce que tu sais ce que Bonnie sent ? »

« Kol » Elijah lève les yeux au ciel.

« Parmi tout le monde, il a fallu que ce soit lui, ça n'arrange pas nos affaires non ? »

« Ca ne change rien quant à moi. Et parmi tout le monde il vaut mieux que ce soit lui non ? »

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« Tu préfères que ce soit Damon ? »

Kol pense au playboy brun. Erk non. Refuser Kol et l'accepter lui ?! Non ! Kol émet un grognement en réponse.

« Ou bien Klaus ? »

« Puis quoi encore ! »

« Ou bien Jeremy ? »

« Ok ok ca va j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire »

« Ou bien moi ? » continue Elijah, juste pour voir la réaction de son benjamin.

Kol lève un sourcil et lui lance un regard noir.

« Shalimar de Guerlain quand elle met du parfum, sinon un savon aux pêches et un shampoing au pamplemousse. » finit Elijah avant de monter dans la voiture aux cotés de Lucy.

Kol claque la portière après un brusque « Je pars à pied »

* * *

**Fact#3 : Un jour, au lycée, ma meilleure amie Bay* et moi même étions accoudées sur une rambarde au 3e étage, son coup de coeur (qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de son existence) de l'époque passe en dessous. Et soudain elle se met à hurler son prénom " Emmett! "*, il se retourne vers le cri, mon amie me tire sur le coté pour nous cacher. Ah ça oui, elle nous a caché ! Derrière une baie-vitrée. FAIL.**

*** Les noms ont été changés pour des raisons évidentes ! La honte !  
**


	11. 254-8695

_Bonjours mes flammekueches dorées ! _

_** SheSaysFaith** : huhu ca doit faire mal ça ! J'ai bien rit n'empêche, merci à toi ! Et pour les fautes, j'essaye d'en faire le moins possible car je sais que c'est désagréable. Je re-lis avant de poster généralement, mais pour le chapitre d'avant j'ai posté et relut tard et j'admets qu'une fois posté j'ai la flemme de recorriger et reposter. _

_**Johanne **: Je comprends tout à fait ta réaction face aux klaxons, sauf que moi généralement c'est des gens que je connais et que je veux pas voir (espèce de parasite encore plus virulents -_-). Mis a part compatir j'avoue que j'ai aussi rit de toi ! La poisse ! Sinon on va ouvrir un club de soutien pour les AEH aka Anonymous Extrodinary Humans, car c'est un peu ce qu'est devenu Matt dans la série..._

_**Malika** : **Attention portes de salle de cours méchantes! ** elles vous attaquent quand vous êtes le plus vulnérable ! Faites passer le mot ! (désolée je suis moqueuse mais c'est pas méchant !)_

_**WhiteBlackGrey** : Merci ça fait plaisir d'entendre ça d'une super auteur ! Sauvée par super nounours ! En fait ... vous l'avez dit à ton père, que les clés avaient essayé de se suicider ?_

_**Guest**(_gentille, oui oui j'ai gagnée une guest gentille, car d'habitude "guest" est seulement utilisé par une espèce de morpion qui vient pourrir ma fic) : Merci d'avoir lu ma fic' ! Et non je n'abandonne pas "Ceux qui restent". Jamais ! Vous m'entendez jamais ! Ahahah ! Je poste ce soir même !_

* * *

Bonnie se réveille. Le soleil brille fort dehors. Elle regarde son réveil. 14h28. Elle s'assit et sa tête se met à tourner pendant quelques secondes. Elle se lève, le sol est frais sous ses pas. Elle ouvre sa porte et entend un léger ronflement venant d'en bas. Matt dors toujours. Elle en profite pour prendre une longue douche. Elle enfile ensuite un jean et une tunique crème avec des détails en perle. Puis coiffe ses cheveux humides et les laisse sécher à l'air.

La jeune femme descend au salon et se penche sur son ami blond. De fines gouttelettes se forment sur la pointe de ses cheveux pour finir par tomber sur la face endormie de Matt. Ce dernier grimace légèrement dans son sommeil et finit par se retourner sur le coté. Bonnie sourit et lui secoue l'épaule.

« Debout Mattmotte »

Elle entend un léger grognement. Elle secoue la tête amusée et finit par se diriger vers la fenêtre où elle ouvre en grand les rideaux.

« Si je ne me trompe pas ton service commence dans un peu moins d'une heure »

Le jeune homme ouvre un œil et la toise avant d'émettre un autre grognement.

« Allez Matt debout ! La douche t'attend ! Je l'entends t'appeler »

« Tes pouvoirs doivent être légèrement déréglés à mon avis » répond Matt en s'asseyant sur le bort du divan.

« Alléluia, il est levé ! »

Matt se met debout et s'étire. Il commence à monter les escaliers quand il s'arrête pour se tourner vers Bonnie.

« Ta cousine et deux des originaux sont passés ce matin »

« Tu sais ce qu'ils voulaient ? »

« Non, mais je les ai envoyé voir ailleurs »

« Cela m'aurait étonné ! » fait-elle faussement surprise.

« Fais attention avec ta cousine, je ne sais pas à quoi elle joue mais ça m'a l'air dangereux, qui plus est avec cet autre original, le Kol là, je me méfierai à ta place, c'est lui qui m'a brisé le poignet »

A la mention du nom de Kol, Bonnie détourne le regard, le souvenir de leur soirée est encore trop frais dans sa mémoire.

« Y'avait aussi Mr Traitre avec eux »

« Elijah ? » devine-t-elle.

« Lui-même. Sur ce, si mon hôte veut bien m'excuser, je vais aller me laver ! »

Bonnie regarde Matt finir de monter les escaliers et attrape son portable. Elle compose le numéro de sa cousine et celle-ci répond immédiatement.

« C'est Bonnie, Matt m'a dit que vous êtes passés ce matin ? »

« Oui, et ton ami a été assez … méfiant »

« On ne peux pas lui en vouloir, tu t'es pointée avec deux originaux »

« Passons. La cérémonie aura lieu ce soir à minuit »

« D'accord »

« J'ai du retourner à Knox pour récupérer un ou deux grimoires, je ne serais de retour que vers 22h, j'aimerai que tu t'occupe des préparatifs avec Elijah »

« Il n'y a pas une autre solution ? On ne pourrait pas faire ça quand tu rentres ? »

« Cela prendrait trop de temps, je laisse Elijah tout t'expliquer, je vais te donner son numéro appelles-le, t'as un papier ? »

« Cinq secondes… vas-y »

« 254-8695, je dois y aller, on se voit ce soir, on pourra peut-être parler un peu toi et moi après tout ça. »

« Finissons déjà ça et pour le reste on verra plus tard, à ce soir »

Bonnie raccroche puis enregistre le numéro d'Elijah dans son téléphone avant de l'appeler.

« C'est Bonnie »

« Miss Bennett, quel plaisir de vous entendre. »

« Combien de temps les préparatifs prendront ? »

« Plus vite vous viendrez plus vite ils seront finis, cela devrait prendre 4-5h si tout se passe bien »

« J'arrive tout de suite »

Bonnie raccroche abruptement. Elle monte à l'étage, toque à la porte de la salle de bain et annonce son départ à Matt sans lui dire où elle va.

Bonnie se gare dans l'allée. A peine descendue, elle entend en raclement de gorge derrière elle. Elle se retourne lentement sur ses gardes. Kol. Elle lève les yeux au ciel et maudit la galaxie entière.

« Kol »

« Bonnie »

Il passe à coté d'elle comme si elle n'existait pas et rentre dans la maison. Elle le suit. Elijah les accueille avec un sourire cordial. Kol monte immédiatement sans dire mot. Elijah hausse un sourcil. Bonnie concentre son attention sur celui-ci.

Elijah est celui avec lequel elle aurait pu s'entendre dans cette maudite famille mais elle ne savait jamais ce qu'il a derrière la tête. Elle était toujours méfiante avec lui. Il fait signe à la jeune sorcière de le suivre. Il l'emmène dans une pièce avec juste une fenêtre. Il attrape une pile de photocopies posées sur l'unique meuble de la pièce, une table basse.

« Ce sont les symboles que tu dois reproduire sur les murs de cette pièce »

Bonnie attrape les documents. Les symboles n'ont rien de compliqués mais ils sont nombreux, vraiment nombreux.

« Je ne peux pas vous aider, ils doivent être tracés par une sorcière, mais, en contrepartie, je vous tiendrais compagnie pendant toute votre entreprise »

« Si nous devons passer 5h ensemble commençons par être honnêtes, vous ne me tenez pas compagnie, vous me surveillez »

« Perspicace comme toujours »

« Et épargnez-moi votre trop plein de bonnes manières »

« Bien. Vous êtes de mauvaise humeur l'on dirait, peut être un thé l'adoucirait ? »

« Quand je parle de bonne manières, je parle aussi de cette fausse gentillesse »

« Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, elle n'est pas fausse, je ne vous veux aucun mal »

« Aucun mal, enfin là tout de suite, mais dans un mois, une semaine ou même demain, cela peut changer, avec vous, on ne sait jamais »

« Quelle belle opinion vous avez de moi »

« Vous êtes trop … 'propre sur vous'... pour être honnête, un peu comme un courtier en bourse »

« Je ne suis pas sur de saisir la comparaison mais s'il faut juste que je sois moins tiré à quatre épingles pour que vous me supportiez et commenciez enfin à travaillez, je veux bien accéder à votre requête »

Bonnie hausse un sourcil sceptique. Elijah enlève sa veste et sa cravate, les pose sur la table. Il déboutonne les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise en cachemire noire. Il enlève ses boutons de manchettes et roule ses manches jusqu'au ¾. Bonnie le regarde faire. Ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi elle s'attendait mais elle se dit que le lui dire ne servirait à rien. Elle le détaille et croit percevoir un part de l'homme qu'il était avant sa transformation. Un homme simple et sexy. Sexy ?! Bonnie secoue la tête et se concentre sur ses schémas.

Elle attrape une craie sur la table et commence à tracer les symboles au bas des murs. Elijah s'assoit calmement sur la table basse et la regarde faire. Cela la stresse un peu mais elle fait comme si de rien n'était.

Après deux heures Bonnie arrive au bout des limites que lui impose sa taille et demande à Elijah de se lever pour lui prêter la table basse comme marche pour écrire plus haut.

« Ca ne sera pas suffisant pour atteindre le plafond »

« Une chaise ? »

« J'ai plus simple »

Elijah se lève et se dirige vers elle. Bonnie a un mauvais pressentiment. Elijah arrive à sa hauteur. Il la retourne dos à lui et soudain elle se sent soulever dans les airs par la taille.

« C'est ca que t'appelle plus simple ? Tu me fais mal à la taille à force ! »

« Changeons de position »

Et sans attendre de réponse il la place sur ses épaules.

« Mais bien sur ma vie n'est pas assez folle, il faut aussi que je me retrouve assise sur un vampire que je tuerais volontiers »

Un léger toc se fait entendre à la porte, Elijah se retourne avec Bonnie toujours sur ses épaules. Kol est posé sur le cadre et les regarde sceptique.

« Laissez-moi deviner, vous vous êtes mariés et vous décorez la future chambre du bébé ! J'ai entendu des choses bizarres comme « tu me fais mal », « changeons de position » et « assisse sur » donc je suis descendu avec l'espoir de participer, mais finalement ça n'a pas l'air d'être ce que je pense. »

« Il n'y a pas de juste mesure avec vous, un vampire est trop coincé et l'autre est un vrai dévergondé, Elijah tournes-toi que je finisse ça pour m'en aller au plus vite. »

Elijah ne fait pas mine de tourner. Bonnie baisse la tête pour le regarder. Il sourit puis se met enfin à parler.

« Kol, tu veux bien prendre ma place ? J'en ai un peu assez de me faire critiquer. Pour te convaincre dis-toi que je te laisse toute la responsabilité ici et sur TOUT ce que contient la pièce, y compris le spécimen mi-femme mi-vipère qui se trouve là »

Kol sourit à Elijah et entre dans la pièce sans attendre. Avant même qu'elle réalise quoique ce soit elle se retrouve sur les épaule de Kol avec sa tête entre ses jambes. Fichue vitesse vampirique. Elijah quitte la pièce avec un simple signe de la main pour Bonnie. Elle gigote un peu mais finit par se résigner face à la force de Kol.

« Moi je me sens bien où je suis » ajoute Kol.

Il tourne la tête et lui mordille légèrement la cuisse.

* * *

Oui oui j'ai osé finir le chapitre comme ça! * Lancer de pierres collectif *

Fact #4 :

J'ai du avoir une sortie éducative avec ma classe, enfin si on peux encore appeler ça une classe (6 gars et moi). Cette sortie dure 15 jours sous la supervision d'un prof, c'est très sérieux la journée, moins le soir car on vit tous dans une même villa, donc on passe vraiment 24/7 ensemble. Bien sur j'étais de corvée de cuisine avec mon prof (mais ça c'est encore une autre histoire). Mais en contre partie et vu que je suis entourée de gars bien dressés, je ne paie pas la bière.

Un soir on est assis dans les sofas (comprendre affalés et morts de fatigue), mon prof me raconte sa life. Au bout d'un moment je l'interrompt :

"Diiiiiiiis" avec un grand sourire

"Oui Mae" d'un ton méfiant

"Dis tu serais un amour et tu te lèverais pour aller me chercher une bière ?"

(Oh hell yes, j'ai osé, quand je suis bien fatiguée je vire un peu folle)

Le pire : il l'a fait, il me l'a ouverte et j'ai répondu "Merci, pendant que t'es debout tu peux t'en prendre une aussi"


	12. Luc ?

_Salut mes grands cafés vanille française avec crème fouettée. La vie est belle ? Les licornes vont bien ?_

_Ici, tout va bien, sauf ma propension à __**m'auto-maudire**__. Et oui comme certaines de mes lectrices j'ai développé un léger (ok c'est un euphémisme) crush sur Elijah dans ma fic'. Du coup j'essaye constamment de me répéter « __**Mae, rapelles-toi c'est une Kenett fic**__ », j'adore Kol ne vous méprenez pas ! C'est juste que…voilà quoi. J'aime quand c'est le personnage secondaire qui gagne de temps en temps. Et aussi parce que soyons honnêtes comme dirait mon pote « les gars biens finissent toujours derniers » et moi je n'aime pas ça, ça me frustre._

_Ok je ne sais pas si vous voyez ce que je veux dire … je suis maudite, je m'explique … enfin je vais laisser ma Luce vous expliquer pour moi :_

_**« Le truc Mae c'est qu'avec toi c'est assez simple, t'aime toujours les personnages secondaires, et plus ils sont compliqués (ou barrés) plus tu les aimes »**_

_Grâce à ça dès qu'on discute d'une série, elle sait deviner qui j'affectionne._

_Donc : équation simple dans ma fic'_

_Kol = personnage principal_

_Elijah = personnage secondaire_

_Personnage secondaire = 3 ( x1.5 avec le facteur good guy finish last)_

_Vous voyez le problème ? Donc je me suis dit que comme solution je devrai écrire une Elijah x Bonnie sur le coté pour moi-même MAIS dans ce cas là Kol, Damon, Klaus deviendrait des persos secondaires et j'aurais surement le même problème. _

_Quelqu'un ? Une solution ? Please ?_

Il tourne la tête et lui mordille légèrement la cuisse.

Bonnie trésaille. Elle agrippe à pleine main les cheveux de Kol pour lui pencher la tête en arrière. Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux sans relâcher sa poigne.

« Je vais être très claire avec toi, arrêtes-moi ça tout de suite. On est pas amis, on n'est même pas proches, on ne le sera jamais. On fait juste affaire pour aujourd'hui et après on retournera à l'état naturel des choses, à savoir moi essayant de trouver un moyen d'en finir le plus rapidement avec ta famille et toi essayant de causer le plus de trouble possible. »

« Pour ta gouverne, je m'en fiche de ton amitié, ça n'a rien avoir avec ce qui m'intéresse chez toi. »

Bonnie souffle d'exaspération et se concentre sur ses symboles. L'ignorer, voilà un plan se dit-elle, mais Kol en décide autrement.

« Tu sais, on pourrait aussi parler de ton gémissement d'hier soir »

Bonnie ne dit rien, elle serre les dents. L'ignorer, l'ignorer, l'ignorer ! Il va bien finir par se lasser comme l'enfant qu'il est !

« Oui tu sais ce MMMMMhh »

Bonnie appuie tellement fort sur sa craie que celle-ci se brise en deux. Elle continue d'écrire avec le petit morceau qu'il lui reste. Il faut que je pense à autre chose ! se dit-elle. Quelque chose de paisible et joyeux. Son dernier été avant l'arrivée des Salvatore. Les après-midis à bosser à la piscine avec Matt. Le vieux monsieur qui se prenait pour David Haselhoff dans Malibu. L'équipe de nage synchronisée pas synchronisée du tout. L'odeur du chlore. Les objets douteux trouvés dans le fond de la piscine.

« Rappelles-toi ! Quand je t'ai plaqué contre ce mur, que nos corps étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, que ta langue jouait avec la mienne, ma jambe était entre tes cuisses, ton bassin essayait par tout les moyens de se coller encore plus au mien, mes mains se promenaient à la limite de ton jean prêtes à te le déboutonner et là comme pour m'encourager ton corps a décidé d'oublier ce que ton cerveau lui disait et a émit ce joli son : « mmmh » »

Bonnie est crispée, raide sur les épaules de Kol. L'entendre raconter ça à voix haute la trouble bien plus qu'elle ne veut l'admettre. Son cœur s'emballe et malgré tout les efforts qu'elle fait pour penser à autre chose, tout ce qui défile dans sa tête sont les images d'hier. Elle secoue la tête. Plus vite elle aura fini ces symboles plus vite elle sera sortie d'ici. Elle recommence à écrire machinalement, sans que son esprit et les battements de son cœur ne se calment pour autant.

Kol pas le moins troublé par le manque de réponse de la jeune femme, s'en amusant même décide de continuer. Les variations du rythme cardiaque de Bonnie forment une si jolie mélodie.

« Tu sais ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas fuis sous le trouble ? Car admettons-le tu as fuis, si tu étais restée, cette soirée aurait fini tellement différemment.

Dans un premier temps, j'aurais passé mes mains sous ton haut, tu aurais senti mes mains froides en contact avec ta peau brulante. Je serais remonté doucement dans ton dos en passant mon pouce délicatement sur ta colonne vertébrale. Ma bouche serait descendue dans le creux de ton cou, puis vers ta poitrine. Te tenant collée contre moi d'une main fermement placée sur tes reins, j'aurais déchiré ton haut de l'autre, t'exposant à moi. J'aurais glissé mon index sous les bretelles de ton soutien gorge pour les faire tomber. Puis ma main serait descendue le long de ton buste en effleurant tes seins toujours couverts. J'aurais déboutonné ton jean et je l'aurais juste entrouvert dans un premier temps, juste pour coller mon érection un peu plus proche de ton corps.

Mes mains se seraient placées sous tes fesses, je t'aurais soulevé. Tes jambes se seraient ouvertes pour moi puis elles m'auraient enveloppé. Tu n'aurais plus touché sol. Ma tête serait entre tes seins. A ce moment là j'aurais détaché les agrafes de ton soutien-gorge d'une seule main, puis je te l'aurais enlevé avec mes dents. Ta respiration serait devenue encore plus irrégulière, tu n'aurais plus cherché à retenir aucun de tes gémissements. J'aurais pris un de tes seins entre mes lèvres, caressant l'autre. Ma langue aurait joué avec ton téton. Il se serait durcit, m'invitant à le mordiller délicatement. Puis en gentleman, j'aurais fait de même avec l'autre coté.

Ta tête se serai jetée en arrière sous le plaisir. Tu n'aurais plus pensé à rien. Ni à qui je suis, ni à qui tu es. Profitant de cet état d'abandon, je nous aurais trouvé un coin plus privé. Là je t'aurais plaqué dos contre moi, j'aurais embrassé ta nuque, ma main se serait glissée dans ton boxer pour venir couvrir ton sexe, de deux doigts, j'aurais … »

« STOP »

Bonnie n'en peut plus. Son cœur bat la chamade comme si la scène se déroulait dans la réalité et malgré tout ses efforts de déni, une chaleur toute nouvelle se répand en elle.

« Ah non, tu n'aurais certainement pas dit ça crois moi ! »

« Kol ! »

« Oui quelque chose plus dans ces eaux là »

« Je… tais-toi et laisse moi travailler en paix »

« Pas envie. Je te laisse le choix, soit je continue ma charmante histoire, soit on parle de ce gémissement, soit …»

Bonnie à bout le coupe comme par reflexe d'auto-survie.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec ce gémissement, ce n'est pas la première fois que vous entendez une fille gémir non ?! C'était sur le moment, je le regrette amèrement, c'étais juste un reflexe physique idiot, ca n'arrivera plus jamais. Fin de l'histoire »

« Que tu l'admettes ou non, tu es excitée en ce moment même, comme tu l'étais à ce moment là, donc je te dis que ca va surement se reproduire, et ce n'est pas en allant coucher avec le premier humain qui passe que ça s'arrangera, tu me désires, je peux même le sentir d'ici. Il faut admettre que ma tête est bien placée pour le sentir. » Kol réfléchit un moment à ce que vient de dire la sorcière, quelque chose le dérange. Il met le doigt dessus et ajoute : « Au passage, ça veut dire quoi ce « VOUS avez » ? C'est comme ça que t'as réussi à exciter et à coucher avec Matt, en lui racontant notre soirée ? Plutôt glauque ! »

« Coucher avec Matt ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je ne t'autorise pas à le mêler à tes fantasmes sordides ! »

« Mes fantasmes sordides ? C'est la fille qui va décharger sa frustration sexuelle avec un de ses amis qui me dit ça ? Puis quoi encore.»

« Espèce de vampire dégénéré, j'aurais du t'enterrer toi et ton coffin au fin fond des bois, quand j'en avais l'occasion »

« Et moi j'aurais dû te tuer derrière ce bar lors de notre première rencontre, et non me regarder en se languissant amoureusement quand j'étais coincé dans un coffin avec une dague dans le cœur ne compte pas comme première rencontre! Maudite sorcière de pacotille.»

Bonnie peste et décide de recommencer à l'ignorer. Kol a l'air bien décidé à faire de même et tant mieux !

« Luc ! » hurle-t-il soudain.

Un vampire blond passe alors la porte.

« Oui ? »

« Vas nous chercher un escabeau »

« J'ai bien peur que vous n'en possédiez aucun »

« Trouves-moi un escabeau, ai-je été assez clair ?»

« Oui »

Le vampire s'incline légèrement et disparait aussitôt. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard il revient avec un vieil escabeau usé.

« J'ai … 'emprunté' ça à vos voisins »

Bonnie frissonne, elle sait très bien ce que peux signifier « emprunter » pour un vampire, elle demande aussitôt :

« Sont-ils toujours en vie ? »

« Un peu de compulsion n'a jamais tué personne, mademoiselle Bennett, Elijah ne serait pas très heureux si je me mettais à tuer tout ce qui bouge »

Kol la pose à terre sans aucune délicatesse. Il fait signe à Luc de la surveiller et sort de la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Bonnie lève les yeux au ciel. Bon débarras. Elle jauge Luc. Il parle avec un léger accent nordique. Il a l'air d'avoir la trentaine. Il a des cheveux blonds courts coiffés vers l'arrière, des yeux marron et un nez légèrement crochu. Somme toute, il a l'air de quelqu'un d'assez classique si ce n'est pour son piercing à l'arcade.

« Vous êtes au service d'Elijah ? » dit-elle en montant sur l'escabeau avec une nouvelle craie.

« Plus ou moins, mais je n'aime pas trop votre façon de dire « au service » »

« Et moi je n'aime pas trop les vampires »

« Vous avez fait votre mission de vous disputez avec tout les vampires que vous croisez ? »

« Non seulement ceux qui vivent ici ou qui essaye de blesser mes amis ou moi-même »

« Je ne réponds à aucune de ces catégories, transformez-vous donc en votre alter-ego sympathique s'il existe »

Bonnie ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Luc lui fait penser à une version plus directe d'Elijah. Étant bloquée avec un vampire pas trop désagréable, elle décide de lui faire la conversation, autant en profiter pour en apprendre plus sur l'ennemi.

« Vous ne vivez pas ici ? »

« Non, j'ai une caravane pas loin des chutes, il y'a trop d'agitation dans cette maison »

« Vous connaissez Elijah depuis longtemps ? »

« Assez oui, j'ai cette chance »

« Vous avez un léger accent, vous n'êtes pas d'ici si je ne me trompe ? »

« Non effectivement, je viens de votre actuelle Norvège si c'était la question »

« C'est là où vous vous êtes fait attaqué par Elijah ? »

« C'est là où j'ai été trouvé par lui, faites attention à vos suppositions, elles ne me plaisent guère»

Des pas se font entendre. Bonnie se retourne et le vieil escabeau grince avant de pencher sur le coté. Légèrement déstabilisée, Bonnie oscille. Une vis rouillée tombe à terre et l'escabeau commence à tomber pour de bon. Par reflexe, Bonnie ferme les yeux durant la chute.

Luc réagit vite et la rattrape avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Les pas s'arrêtent et quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je viens de voir mon frère sortir comme un ouragan de la maison. Je pense voir pourquoi. Je viens juste de rentrer. Luc, des explications ? » Demande Elijah.

« Kol m'a demandé de la surveiller pour toi. Elle était sur l'escabeau, elle a chuté. »

« Tu peux la poser à terre maintenant, je ne suis pas sur de ce Clay dirait en vous voyant comme ça. »

« Il ne dirait rien et tu le sais. D'ailleurs il doit m'attendre, si tu veux bien me libérer. »

« Bien sur » répond Elijah avec un léger sourire.

Luc pose Bonnie à terre. Il la fait tourner sur elle-même.

« Vous ne semblez pas blessée, Miss Bennett. Je vais prendre congé et je ne vous direz que ça : essayez de surveillez vos … mots. Elijah ne mérite pas de supporter votre animosité.»

Luc leur fait un signe de tête, serre affectueusement l'épaule d'Elijah sur le chemin et s'en va. Elijah examine la pièce. Il reste juste une petite portion du plafond vierge. Il reporte son attention sur la jeune sorcière.

« Je vois que vous avez bien avancé, il est bientôt 20h, vous devez avoir faim, je vous ai ramené de quoi manger du Grill »

« Luc à l'air de vraiment vous portez en haute estime »

« Pas de « c'est grâce à la compulsion » ou de « je suis sure que vous l'avez hypnotisé » ? »

« Honnêtement il me peine de l'admettre, mais ça semble venir du cœur »

« Oh, Miss Bennett penserait-elle que les vampires ont un cœur ? Pincez moi je dois avoir changé de monde »

Bonnie sourit.

« Passez-moi cette nourriture ! »

« Vous me tutoyiez avant que je partes »

Bonnie réfléchit un peu. Elle essaye de se rappeler, elle revoit la scène mais ne saurait dire si elle avait dit 'vous' ou 'tu'. Elle lui accorde le bénéfice du doute.

« Et ? »

« Vous venez de vous remettre à me vouvoyer »

« Et ? »

« Rien … Vous semblez de meilleure humeur, quelque chose de bien s'est produit ? »

Bonnie repense à Kol et se met à rougir furieusement. Elle manque de s'étouffer avec sa première bouchée d'hamburger. Elle réfléchit à une réponse satisfaisante devant l'air interrogateur d'Elijah.

« Je suis toujours de meilleure humeur quand on m'apporte à manger »

Elijah rit doucement. Bonnie s'arrête aussitôt de manger. C'est la première fois qu'elle entend le vampire rire et elle trouve ça étrangement agréable à l'oreille. Cela lui donnerait presque envie de sourire. Toute la scène lui parait étrangement normale, si ce n'était pour les symboles sur les murs. Elijah lui sourit. Elle le regarde avec une méfiance taquine.

« Ce n'est quand même pas empoissonné ? »

« C'est votre ami Matt qui me l'a préparé sur demande, je ne lui ai pas dit que c'était pour vous, donc au pire vous allez peut être faire une indigestion de verveine. Mais je ne serais être tenu responsable. » Ajoute-il avec sérieux.

Bonnie éclate de rire. Elle ne sait si c'est à cause de la tension accumulé durant l'après-midi, si c'est le rire d'Elijah plus tôt ou son air sérieux, mais elle n'arrive pas à se retenir. Elle n'est même pas sur de vouloir se retenir. Elijah fronce les sourcils tout en souriant poliment.

Fact #5 : Un jour je prends un avion d'une compagnie dont je n'ai pas l'habitude. A la fin du repas je prends une tasse de thé. Voyant que le steward ne me propose pas de lait ni de sucre avec ça, je me dis « Ok … il doit y en avoir quelque part sur mon plateau » je regarde dans le paquet où il y'a les couverts, le sel, le poivre etc. Victoire ! Je trouve le sucre et un sachet contenant du liquide blanc, du lait. Bien ! Je mets le sucre. Parfait. Je mets le lait. Erf étrange … le lait ne se dilue pas. Il reste diphasé. Je mélange. Rien à faire il reste en morceaux visqueux dedans. Je suis en plein questionnement, mon voisin me regarde avec un sourire en coin. Prise d'un doute, j'appelle le steward. Il arrive. Je lui montre. Il a l'air sceptique. Et là mon super voisin se décide à intervenir.

« Elle a mis le sachet de vinaigrette dedans »

#parce que non ce bouffon aurait pas pu me prévenir quand il s'en est rendu compte#

J'ai viré à la tomate.

« je … je …je pensais que c'était du lait »

Le steward a été pris d'un tel fou rire que cela à attiré tout ses collègues. 4 stewards, 2 hôtesses et environ 15 passagers ont ri de moi pendant le reste du vol. A chaque fois que le steward passait, j'avais le droit à une moquerie. Et vous n'imaginez même pas ce à quoi j'ai eu le droit lors du 2e repas « Alors mademoiselle, cela c'est du sel, cela c'est de la salade, ça c'est une fourchette etc »


	13. On se text ?

**_Hello mes petits Waffle Berry Puddings._**

**_Je me devais de partager ça avec vous : vous avez vu les photos promotionnelles du 4x12, notamment celle où Kol "coince" Bonnie OMG OMG je suis morte ne me cherchez plus_**_  
_

_**J'annonce la couleur** : quasiment pas de Kol/Bonnie dans ce chapitre ! Mais bon vous m'en voulez pas trop après le précédent, j'espère. Le chapitre dernier, c'était la première fois que j'écrivais ce genre de scène « hot », du coup, j'étais trèèèèèès stressée quant au rendu de cette scène et vos reviews. C'est toujours stressant une première fois (sans aucun sous-entendu)._

_Bien qu'il n'y ait pas de Kol ici, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, et j'ai invité un autre OC mais c'est le dernier ! Puis vous deviez vous en doutez, il a été mentionné avant._

_**WhiteBlackGrey** : ahahahah ça c'est de la chute :x j'espère jute que t'es tombée sur un beau gars :D_

_**Malika** : merci :$_

_**Milka** : Meeeerciiiii ! Tes review me font toujours très plaisir ! Mouahahah une patinoire, un beau mec et une chute peut-on faire plus « ohhhhhh cute » que ça. J'aime ça ! Ca s'est finit comment avec le gars :D ?_

_**Nanak** : OMG, j'imagine la honte que t'as du avoir en plein amphi, mon fact de cette semaine m'a été rappelé par toi ! Ca va te …. Consoler un peu je présume …_

* * *

Kol jure en regardant la voiture. L'avant est encastré dans un petit muret de pierre et de la terre s'écoule sur le capot de la jolie mustang crème. Kol peste après tout : La voiture, le muret, Elijah, Bonnie, Esther, Mystic Falls entier… Soudain il regrette la simplicité des premières semaines, traquer voir berner Jérémy et mettre à jour sur son carnet rose.

Kol serre les dents et décide de simplement d'abandonner l'automobile brisée sur place. Il ne va pas laisser quelques … désagréments lui ruiner sa journée, 'quelques désagréments' qu'il sera obligé de revoir ce soir... Cependant une légère lueur s'allume dans son regard, ce soir c'est rituel, avec Bonnie peut-être concède-t-il mais surtout avec la belle Lucy ! Il se dirige à grande vitesse vers la ville avec un objectif plus que simple : trouver une jolie victime en attendant le soir.

* * *

Bonnie finit son repas joyeuse et sereine, émotions qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé éprouver dans la maison des Mikaelson. Elijah répare l'ersatz d'escabeau qu'a rapporté Luc en silence. Elle attrape une craie et remonte une dernière fois sur celui-ci qu'Elijah tient 'par pure sécurité'.

En moins de quinze minutes, elle complète le plafond. Elijah inspecte rapidement son travail avant de l'autoriser à s'en aller.

« A ce soir donc, mademoiselle Bennett, disons vers 23h30 ? »

« Ca me va »

Bonnie regarde Elijah dubitativement avant de partir. Leurs derniers échanges avaient été étonnement cordiaux et joyeux. Elle se sent soudainement mal à l'aise par rapport à ses amis. Et chose qui la déstabilise encore plus : par rapport à Elijah.

Elle s'éclipse rapidement de la maison, qui a définitivement une mauvaise influence sur elle décide-t-elle. Sa voiture quitte l'allée en trombe. Le trajet entre sa maison en pleine ville et la maison excentrée de Klaus est d'une quinzaine de minute. Elle est à peine sortie de la propriété qu'elle aperçoit la silhouette de Luc au bord de la route, marchant. Elle le dépasse et se gare juste devant lui sur le bas coté. Elle descend la fenêtre quand il arrive. Luc s'arrête à son niveau.

« Tu marches ? »

« Quel sens de l'observation »

« Le sens de ma phrase était plus : tu es un vampire qui à le don plus qu'énervant pour nous autres humains, de se déplacer plus vite que son ombre et malgré ça tu es en train de marcher au bord de la route, pourquoi ? Qui plus est tu n'avais pas rendez-vous ? »

« Vous aimez bien ça, poser des questions, n'est-il pas »

Bonnie ferme les yeux et souffle. Elle les rouvre pour les poser sur le vampire qui la regarde avec un sourire cordial.

« Ok, je poserai donc une seule question : Je peux vous emmener ? »

« Je commençais à penser que vous ne poseriez jamais la bonne question »

Il fait le tour de la voiture et monte aux cotés de la jeune sorcière. Elle redémarre.

« En réalité, je marche grâce à … l'altruisme de Kol »

« Ca n'explique pas pourquoi vous marchez au lieu de vous déplacer super vite comme tout vampire qui se respecte »

« Vous avez beaucoup d'aprioris sur ce qu'un vampire est et fait »

« Disons que vous avez des caractéristiques communes : boire du sang, une frustrante habitude de se déplacer vite et de surprendre les gens, une bonne dose de complexe de supériorité et de jolis accents pour la majorité, je dois admettre. »

« Je pense que je vais juste me rappeler du compliment, je devrais peut-être même vous le faire écrire et l'encadrer pour la postérité, peut-être même en plusieurs exemplaires, j'en offrirai un à Elijah, Kol, Klaus et même peut-être Rebecca »

« Je crois que je regrette déjà ce que j'ai dit, et contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire je supporte certains vampires, enfin certains… Caroline… juste Caroline en fait. »

« La fille pour laquelle Klaus a le béguin »

« Effectivement »

« …Effectivement vous le dites »

« Il n'y rien qu'on puisse faire pour ça hein ? »

« Non effectivement, une des dernières personnes pour laquelle Klaus a eu le béguin a fini sur un bucher, et c'est celle qui a eu la fin la plus agréable dans mon souvenir »

« Une sorcière ? »

« En réalité non, Jeanne d'Arc »

« Okay… »

Ils aperçoivent une voiture dans le bas coté, enfoncée dans un muret de pierres. Luc tape soudainement sur le tableau de bord et se détache.

« Arrêtes-toi »

Bonnie gare sa voiture et tout deux descendent.

« Oh non ! » s'exclame Luc en s'approchant.

Bonnie inspecte la voiture pendant que Luc fait les cent pas sur la route.

« T'inquiètes pas comme ça, il n'y a personne et pas de sang, qui aurait cru qu'un autre vampire que Carr ou Stefan serait aussi inquiet pour des humains »

« Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas inquiet pour quel qu'humain que ce soit, c'était Kol qui était au volant »

« Raison de plus pour ne pas s'inquiéter, un original ne mourrai pas aussi facilement, ça se saurait sinon ! Crois en mon expérience ! »

Luc se dirige vers la voiture et caresse l'aile arrière gauche intacte.

« Honnêtement encore une fois, je me fiche bien que ce morveux soit blessé, c'est ma Cally, ma chérie, je l'ai montée moi-même avec l'aide de Clay. Oh mon dieu ! Clay ! Il va être furieux. »

« J'avoues que je ne vous suis pas vraiment »

« La voiture, c'est ma voiture, ma Cally »

« Oooooh »

« Comme vous dites »

« Vous voulez que j'appelle un dépanneuse ? »

« Je vais le faire, merci »

L'homme se reprend et redevient stoïque. Il dégaine son téléphone portable et s'occupe de faire venir une dépanneuse pour sa voiture. Bonnie s'appuie sur sa voiture et hésite quant à quoi faire. Elle décide de rester. La dépanneuse ne tarde pas à arriver et embarque le véhicule. Luc revient vers elle.

« Cela vous dérange-t-il de me raccompagner ? »

« Non, bien sur »

« Merci mademoiselle Bennett »

« Appelez-moi Bonnie »

Luc sourit et ils montent en voiture.

« Ca va encore me couter une fortune »

« Vous vous souciez du prix ? »

« Pourquoi vous ça ne vous arrive jamais ? »

« Si mais moi je ne peux pas utiliser la compulsion »

« Tout à l'heure je n'ai eu recours à la compulsion avec les voisins que parceque Kol avait donné un ordre et avait mis l'accent sur le « vite » »

« Parce que sinon non ? Vous devez être le seul vampire de tout Mystic Falls, voir du monde, avec des problèmes financiers »

« Qu'il en soit ainsi »

«Vous êtes une énigme »

« Je pourrai vous dire la même chose »

Bonnie se gare près des chutes sans couper le contact.

« Merci de m'avoir rendu ce service, je vous dit donc au revoir, cependant je pense que l'on va être amené à se revoir. »

Avant que Bonnie ait pu répondre, un bel asiatique dans la fin de la vingtaine toque à la fenêtre de Luc. Luc ouvre la porte et le jeune homme se baisse pour détailler Bonnie.

« Bon-hime ? »

« Mademoiselle Bennett » confirme Luc.

Bonnie est surprise, elle ne connait absolument pas le jeune homme, qui lui semble la connaitre. Elle regarde Luc interrogative attendant des explications.

« Mademoiselle Bennett, je vous présente mon compagnon Clay »

« euh…enchantée »

Le dénommé Clay lui sourit et sort son portable pour la prendre en photo. Bonnie prise de court, ne comprend rien de ce qu'il se passe.

« C'est pour que ca s'affiche quand on s'appellera »

« Quand on s'appellera ? » répéte Bonnie incrédule.

« Oui, c'est quoi ton numero ? »

« 298-4587 »

Bonnie met sa main devant sa bouche. Elle a répondu par pure reflexe. Elle réalise tout juste ce qu'il vient de se passer. Elle vient de donner son numéro à un vampire inconnu du camp des Mikaelson. Elle respire un grand coup. Ce qui l'effraie le plus c'est que cela ne la choque pas tant que ça.

« Mademoiselle Bennett, je vais maintenant prendre congé, soyez prudente sur la route »

« Eh mais et toi tu ne prends pas ma photo ? »

Luc sort de la voiture. Il attrape Clay par le bras et le tire vers les bois. Celui-ci se laisse faire en riant. Il fait de grand signe d'aurevoir à Bonnie. Celle-ci lui retourne un timide coucou de la main.

« Je te text Bon ! »

Bonnie regarde les regardes jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans les bois. Elle fait marche arrière et se dirige vers le Grill. Son téléphone bipe lorsqu'elle se gare.

# Nouveau Message du 298-9632 # C'est Clay, comme ça t'as mon numéro, j'étais très content de te rencontrer, t'as l'air plus drôle que dans ton dossier ! ;) Faudrait qu'on se fasse une sortie, j'ai pas encore d'amis a MF :( et ca serait sympa :D #

Irréel. Tout simplement irréel. Elle enregistre son numéro mais décide de ne pas y répondre tout de suite. Elle entre dans le Grill et s'accoude au bar. Matt arrive devant elle avec un mojito.

« Tiens c'est pour toi. Cadeau de la maison. Tu as faim ? »

« Non ça va j'ai mangé. Dis il y'a un truc qui m'étonne, comment se fait-il que le Grill n'ait pas encore fait faillite. Ce que je veux dire c'est : avec tout l'alcool que boivent les vampires du coin et qu'ils ne payent évidemment pas, merci à la compulsion, vous devez avoir d'énorme trous dans votre compta, non ? »

« Je n'y avait jamais pensé… mais maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai … »

« Un autre des mystères de Mystic Falls »

Matt lui sourit puis disparait servir d'autres clients. Elle sirote son mojito tranquillement en essayant de ne pas penser à la nuit qui l'attend. Quelqu'un lui tape gentiment sur l'épaule et s'assoit à sa droite. Elle se tourne et voit Caroline lui sourire inquiéte.

« Salut Carr »

« Bonnie… il se passe quelque chose n'est ce pas ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu as eu un rencart avec Kol Mikaelson, le frère de notre ennemi juré, le gars qui a casé le poignet de Matt, le gars qui a… »

« Ok ,j'ai compris là où tu veux en venir »

« Donc ? »

« Tu me fais confiance ? »

« Bon, tu sais que ce n'est pas une histoire de confiance, bien sur que je te fais confiance, je m'inquiète c'est tout. »

« Et si je te disais de ne pas t'inquiéter, que tout va bien, que je gère la situation ? »

« Mmmh ça me tranquillise un peu. Mais c'est quand même de la famille Mikaelson dont on parle, les autres sont assez sceptiques et …peu rassurés »

« Peu rassurés par quoi ? »

« Ils ont peur que Klaus et sa bande utilisent tes pouvoirs pour « de noirs desseins » comme le suggère Damon. »

« Carr, tu t'inquiétes pour moi. Ils s'inquiétent pour mes pouvoir et pour eux. Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. »

« Ce n'est pas ça, on t'aime tous c'est juste que… »

« Que rien Carr, c'est juste que sans ça je serai inutile à leurs yeux. On a été amis, je ne le nie pas, mais je ne sais pas si on peut dire qu'on l'est encore, cela m'attriste et me frustre. Avant on trainait ensemble parce qu'on s'aimait bien, maintenant on traine ensemble parce qu'on est utiles les uns aux autres. Si on me demandait pourquoi je me bats à vos cotés, par reflexe je répondrais que c'est parce que vous comptez pour moi et que vous êtes mes amis. Par reflexe. Et si on me posait la question, « est ce que vous me considérez vraiment comme une amie », je ne saurais répondre. Et ça, ça fait mal. »

Carr regarde Bonnie en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle réfléchit aux événements récents et n'arrive pas à donner tort à Bonnie. Elle ouvre la bouche à plusieurs reprise, prête à dire quelque chose mais rien ne sort. La vampire regarde son amie finir son verre et lui prend doucement la main.

« Mais nous deux ça va ? »

« Vous étes mes exceptions avec Matt, Carr, nous deux ça va. »

Carr semble soudain être extrêmement soulagée, ce qui fait sourire Bonnie, Carr est réellement son exception. Une légère chaleur s'empare d'elle et elle prend Carr dans ses bras. Caroline la sert dort, trop fort mais Bonnie ne dit rien, c'est bien comme ça. Elles s'écartent et Caroline tout sourire prend la parole.

« Et si on parlait du dernier album de Coldplay ou du nouvel uniforme des cheerleaders. T'as vu ça ? on croirait une tenue de serveuse de diner dans les années 50. Aucune chance que je mette ça ! Ca va juste attirer les vieux pervers ! »

Bonnie est prise d'un fou rire. Carr a le don de la faire se sentir normale au possible.

« TO-TA-LE-MENT, non mais sérieux ! » lui répond-elle avec une mimique exagérée.

Les deux filles continuent à discuter de tout et rien, jusqu'à ce que le portable de Bonnie sonne. Elle le sort de sa poche insouciante.

# 23:02 Message de Lucy : T'es où ? J'arrive chez Elijah dans 15 minutes #

Bonnie s'excuse auprès de Carr et lui dit au revoir. Carr la regarde partir sans lui poser de question et juste en souriant.

# 23:05 Message pour Lucy : Je pars du Grill, je devrais être là en même temps que toi. #

Elle sort du Grill et voit soudainement Kol se matérialiser devant elle. Le voir n'arrive pas à altérer sa bonne humeur. Elle le contourne tout sourire.

« Bonnie Bennett de bonne humeur en ma présence…purement improbable. »

Elle ne répond pas et continue de marcher avec assurance vers sa voiture.

« Si tu te demandais, ce que je fais là. Je passais dans le coin attraper de quoi se mettre sous la dent » dit-il avec l'espoir de la faire réagir.

Bonnie ne cille même pas. Bien essayé, pense-t-elle. Elle se retourne vers Kol.

« Je me rends chez vous, tu veux venir ? Vu qu'apparemment tu ne sais pas conduire, ni appeler une dépanneuse. Va falloir te mettre à jour sur certaines technologies….mon vieux »

Bonnie se sent pleine d'audace. Elle lui ouvre même la porte passager. Kol la regarde étonné puis il fronce les sourcils méfiant.

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon jouet ? »

« Je la ferme dans 3 secondes. 1, 2 … »

Kol se dépêche et entre dans la voiture. Elle referme la portière et fait le tour pour s'installer.

« Au pire si un jour je perds mes pouvoirs, je pourrais me reconvertir en chauffeur pour vampire »

Elle sourit à sa propre blague et s'assoit dans son siège, Kol la détaillant, au plus haut point sceptique.

* * *

**FACT #7** : Bay*, lors de notre première année de fac, a eu une période douteuse de 'drague-sur-internet-avec-des-gars-louches'. Nous étions en amphi, assise à l'avant avec nos PC, autant dire que tout l'amphi peut nous voir et voir nos écrans. Elle discute en même temps avec 'blaireau#005' sur msn, comme je me plais à l'appeler.

Tout va bien. Ils parlent d'art, de photographie, le gars est soit disant mannequin (ouais ouais c'eeeeest çaaaaaaa). Il lui montre des photos de lui, etc… Il lui envoie un énième lien vers une de ses photos, elle clique dessus. Une photo de parties génitales masculines envahit la totalité de son écran. Sous le choc, elle se fige. Entendant qu'elle arrête de taper au clavier, je me tourne vers elle. Je vois la photo…euh… je regarde Bay. Bay me regarde affolée et toujours figée. Réaction immédiate de ma part : touche *ECHAP*. On se retourne pour voir les personnes derrières. Moitié de l'amphi choquée et/ou morte de rire. Imaginez les commentaires / la réput' après…


	14. Rituel

_Hello. Okay, vous pouvez m'hurler dessus et m'insulter autant que vous voulez je vais ramper au sol en m'excusant pendant les 15 prochaines secondes. **Mauvaise** Mae. **Mauvaise** Mae. Désoléééééééééée._

_-fin des 15 secondes-_

_Ma vie (non-virtuelle) m'a pris du temps. Le changement de pays, changement d'environnement, nouveaux amis, nouveau (pseudo-)travail, et autres simple things like growing flowers. Et ça. Si si, vous m'avez bien vu changer de langue, j'écris en français, c'est ma langue maternelle mais je vis actuellement totalement en anglais. Donc j'ai pris le pli de penser en anglais donc j'ai de plus en plus de mal a trouver mes mots en français. Des fois (trop souvent) j'ai juste le mot en anglais qui me vient….ou je commence à écrire en français et a un moment ca tourne à l'anglais sans que je m'en aperçoive, et cela me frustre car je dois tout effacer (non non ca ne m'est pas arrivé 50 fois ce mois-ci… duh)._

_Oh and. Le fait que Kol soit kefipzheofumgzf. Sérieux?! Non mais.** Fuck off. What the hell.**_

_Merci encore pour vos reviews elles me font toujours sourire! **Reviews are love.**_

* * *

Kol la détaille. Elle semble trop heureuse. Étrange.

« Quoi que tu prennes, ça doit être du bon »

« Des amis, tu devrais essayer. »

« J'essaye tu crois que je fais quoi là? »

« Oh oh trouves toi d'autres amis, j'en ai assez moi »

« Ouh j'aurais presque mal, je suis sur que je peux être un meilleur ami que tes actuels amis, avec ou sans bénéfices soit dit en passant »

Bonnie sourit et secoue la tête. Son téléphone vibre sur son socle.

*_Nouveau message de Clay_*

Kol attrape le téléphone avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir. Elle commence à protester mais au final se retient, car étant Clay ca ne peut pas être très dérangeant que Kol le lise. Ce dernier camoufle un léger rire et se tourne vers elle.

« Clay reste Clay : '_J'ai préparé une pizza au fromage de chèvre, pignon de pin et miel. Il parait que les rituels magiques prennent de l'énergie. C'est ce qu'ils disent dans les bouquins. J'ai pensé à toi. Je serai chez les Michaelson avec, pour après le rituel. J'aime pas Lucy. Mais je veux bien lui laisser une part. Mais… t'aime le fromage de chèvre? T'es pas intolérante au lactose au moins? C'est pas dans ton dossier. Ok là je panique. Je peux en faire une sans fromage si c'est le cas? Et le gluten? Et les noix? Oh ces dossiers sont si incomplets. Enfer et damnations. Je vais me pendre. Ah non ca sert à rien vu que je suis un vampire. Je vais juste psychoter. J'ai besoin de réponses. Ma vie n'as plus aucun sens. Aaaaaaaaargh'_ »

Kol prend soin de bien accentuer la dernière onomatopée avant d'exploser de rire.

« T'es amie avec Clay? Il ne l'a pas dit. Et dieu sait s'il parle beaucoup. »

« Ami ne serait pas le terme que j'aurais employé, je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques heures. »

« Heures? Ok pour Clay tu es déjà une amie, soit prudente avec lui »

« Prudente? Mis a part le fait qu'il est un vampire, il semble aussi dangereux qu'un bébé mouton avec un papillon sur le nez couché au pied d'un arc-en-ciel. »

« Ca se voit que tu ne l'a pas vu se battre, mais ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire, soit prudente de ne pas lui briser le cœur, il est assez sensible. »

Bonnie lui lance un regard furtif. Le jeune vampire à l'air vraiment sérieux. Son regard ne la lâche pas attendant une réponse.

« D'accord… et si on commençait par lui répondre »

« On est un 'on' maintenant, et toi qui disait que tu ne voulais pas être mon amie »

« Mmmmh… Je dicte, tu tapes, on répond. »

« Bien maitre »

« Donc…_'Non je n'ai pas d'intolérances, ni d'allergies. Oui, j'aime tout ça. '_ »

«Le gars t'envoie un message de vingt lignes et ta réponse fait…quoi… une dizaine de mots? »

« Simple. Efficace. »

« Bien sur… »

Bonnie gare sa voiture devant le manoir des Mickaelson. Elle récupère son téléphone des mains de Kol et ils sortent de la voiture. Ils se dirigent directement vers la salle où aura lieu le rituel. Lucy est déjà là. Elle apporte quelques corrections aux symboles sur les murs avant de se tourner vers sa cousine.

« Tout est prêt. Tu seras celle qui fera le rituel. Je serai là pour t'apporter du soutien. »

« Mais…euh …tu es la plus expérimentée, Elijah a fait appel à toi et tu es celle qui a mis tout ça en place. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ça va être simple, je serai là pour te guider, ça va bien aller », Lucy semble hésiter un moment avant d'ajouter inconfortable « je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme au niveau magie ».

Bonnie est prise d'un élan d'affection et de pitié pour sa cousine. Elle lui sourie rassurante.

« Ok je vais le faire, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais tu me guides hein! »

Lucy semble tout de suite soulagée mais Bonnie semble apercevoir une autre émotion passer furtivement sur les traits de a jeune femme. Elle n'arrive pas bien à mettre le doigt dessus mais elle jurerait que cela ressemble à de la culpabilité. Bonnie lui sourit encore une fois, elle ne veut pas que sa cousine se sente coupable de l'avoir embarqué dedans, après tout ce n'est pas elle non plus qui a conclu ce pacte et cette dette.

« Assis toi là, je vais m'asseoir en face de toi. Le tablier entre-nous deux. Je veux que tu lise ces deux pages à haute voix »

Bonnie fait ce que lui ordonne Lucy. Cette dernière lui prend les mains et Bonnie commence à lire. Les flammes des bougies autour d'elles s'agitent et l'odeur des plantes en train de bruler lui picote le nez. Elle sent l'énergie de Lucy affluer dans son corps. Celle-ci est différente, comme plus lourde et incontrôlable. Rien à voir avec la douce chaleur de Grams ou les picotements et la légèreté de la sienne. Elle met cette pensée de coté. Chaque sorcière à sa propre magie.

Des visions commencent à affluer. Matt rangeant des verres. Elena lui chuchotant quelque chose dans la remise du Mystic Grill. Le corps de Finn s'effondrant. Matt lâchant le pieu. Matt rangeant son tablier dans son vestiaire. Rebecca lui arrachant le tablier. Le néant.

Bonnie ouvre les yeux et ses poumons cherchent l'air comme si elle était restée en apnée tout ce temps.

« Tu l'as vu ? » demande Bonnie à Lucy.

« Non tu es la seule à avoir eu la vision. Qu'en est-il ? »

« Je…Il… Je »

Elijah avance vers elle, l'air déterminé, Kol légèrement en retrait derrière lui.

« Alors ? As-tu vu Matt? »

Bonnie déglutit et jette un regard rapide aux personnes présentes dans la pièce et essaye de trouver le meilleur moyen de se sortir de là.

« Oui, je l'ai vu »

« Je le savais! Je le SAVAIS! Ce sale batard! Je vais le tuer. Non je vais tuer tout ceux qui l'entoure doucement et douloureusement devant ses yeux puis je vais » la coupe Kol.

« STOP! Laisse-moi finir. Oui j'ai vu Matt. Mais non, il n'est pas responsable de la mort de Finn » répond Bonnie en choisissant ses mots avec prudence. Elle a horreur de mentir donc elle préfère légèrement tordre la vérité.

Elijah hausse un sourcil mais semble la croire. Kol quant à lui à l'air plus que sceptique mais ne dit rien. Lucy se lève précipitamment. Elle glisse une enveloppe dans la main de Bonnie et la prends dans ses bras. Elle se détache de sa cousine et lui sourit tristement.

« Je suis désolée. Vraiment. Je dois y aller. Je suis désolée. »

« J'aurais espéré qu'on puisse parler un peu au moins. Je... »

« Désolée. Pour tout. Je dois y aller »

Sans attendre de réponse, Lucy se dirige vers la sortie et avant même que Bonnie réalise ce qu'il vient de se passer elle entend la voiture dans l'allée. Bonnie regarde la lettre qu'elle a dans la main et décide de l'ouvrir sur le champ.

« _Chère Bonnie,_

_Tout d'abord sache que je suis désolée pour tout ce qui va suivre. J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour._

_J'ai eu beaucoup de mauvaises fréquentations jusqu'ici. Tu l'as compris quand tu m'as vu avec Katherine. Ma magie n'est plus ce qu'elle était à cause de ça. A force de jouer sur la ligne entre magie noire et magie blanche, elle s'est comme ternit et affaiblie. Je ne supporte plus ça, je me sens faible. Et dans le monde dans lequel j'évolue on ne pardonne pas la faiblesse. J'aurais pu tout quitter maintenant que je suis inutile. Mais la magie me manque trop, j'aime cette puissance. Tu dois me comprendre puisque la tienne est quasiment à son plein potentiel._

_J'ai changé quelques symboles dans le rituel. Des symboles relatifs au transfert d'énergie. Je suis désolée mais j'en ai vraiment besoin. Autant être honnête et directe : j'ai échangé ce qui corrompait ma magie contre une partie de ta magie. Tu es plus forte que moi, tu sauras comment gérer ça. Je n'ai pas pu et je n'en peux plus. Comprends-moi je t'en supplie._

_Encore une fois je suis désolée,_

_Ta cousine, Lucy »_

Bonnie est furieuse, elle se sent trahie. Merde! Elle EST trahie. Comme avec Damon, Stefan et la transformation de sa mère. Comment sa cousine a pu lui faire ça?! Elle aurait pu lui parler. Elle l'aurait aidé. Elles auraient trouvé une solution. Mais non au lieu de ça sa cousine à décider de jouer avec sa vie sans lui demander son avis. Elle serre la lettre tellement fort que celle-ci se chiffonne et que ses jointures deviennent blanches.

Kol regarde la sorcière lire sa lettre. Elijah déjà en train de se diriger au salon. Le visage de la jeune femme se décompose et une expression de terrible fureur se peint sur ses traits perdus quelques secondes avant. L'atmosphère de la pièce évolue en même temps que son humeur mais elle ne semble le remarquer. Les bougies brillent d'une lumière bleue intense. Le sol se met à trembler. Les cristaux du luminaire explosent en une myriade d'éclats dont certains s'accrochent à ses cheveux en tombant. La vitre derrière elle finit par éclater et Kol a juste le temps de se mettre entre elle et la vitre. Des bouts de verre viennent se loger partout dans son dos. Il secoue la sorcière, la sortant de sa bulle. Elle est toujours en colère mais semble prendre conscience du ravage que ses émotions causent. Elle tente de se contrôler et le sol arrête de trembler mais le vent à l'extérieur reste violent.

Elijah accoure dans la pièce.

« Que se passe-t-il? » Bonnie le dépasse et plaque la lettre contre sa poitrine avec force avant de continuer sa route dans une colère silencieuse. Elijah saisit le papier et regarde son frère toujours au milieu de la pièce des morceaux de verre tombant de ses plaies alors qu'elles se referment.

« Qu'est ce que ça dit ? Ca l'a mise dans cet état »

Elijah lit la lettre à haute voix. Bonnie est déjà dans le hall quand elle sent une main sur son poignet. Elle se retourne en arrachant son poignet de l'emprise violemment. Un Clay très étonné lui fait face. Son sourire tombe quand il voit l'état de la jeune femme.

« Pas maintenant. » Assène Bonnie avant de continuer sa route.

« Je ne poserai pas de questions mais tu as des bouts de verres et des coupures sur ton bras gauche. »

Bonnie regarde ledit bras gauche tout en continuant à traverser le hall. Clay disparait et réapparait à ses coté avec une trousse de premier secours dans ses mains. Il marche à ses cotés et lui ouvre même la porte.

« Pas la peine ca ne fait pas mal. »

« Tss tss »

Et avant même qu'elle s'en rende compte, toutes ses blessures son pansées et arborent des pansements sans même qu'elle ait eu à s'arrêter. Elle jette un dernier regard à Clay.

« Pourquoi jamais personne ne m'écoute et prends en compte ce que je dis ! Allez tous en enfer » lui hurle Bonnie et elle donne un violent coup dans la trousse que tient toujours Clay.

Une expression de douleur passe furtivement sur le visage de Clay. Bonnie fronce les sourcils et laisse échapper un grognement avant de monter dans sa voiture, d'en claquer violement la porte et de démarrer en trompe.


End file.
